This Weird New Life
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: Death has come, but life is back. Living as a Pichu and living with friends: Eve the Eevee, Squirt the Squirtle. Saving the world from darkness is all he needs, though the dark isn't the only enemy. The question is how will he fight them back? The legendaries will attack. Some may protect. Out of all of them, he is the key to winning. A Mystery Dungeon Story
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _

_This is going to probably turn out to become a mystery dungeon story... so sit back and relax, I guess? Well, yeah, duh, you have to read it, not just relax._

_I usually start with the disclaimer, but... I actually have no idea what I am doing. Seriously._

_I got to the library a lot. Borrowing things... bla bla bla. But a lot of times, I look for something, then I get lazy and give up. That's the bad part..._

_I like to make my own popsicles, but often, the cup or whatever you call that thing isn't washed._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon AT ALL. No, but it would be very nice indeed... I forgot who owns Pokemon. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Me and My New Life (Literally)**

-My POV-

The last thing I remembered... it was... me... I heard shouts coming from everywhere. Pain stabbed me. It was... scary. I was fearful for the first time in a long time. It made my head spin. I remember the feeling. That seemed like the last thing I need to worry about... no, I am in forever darkness. THAT was what scared me even more.

I walk. The pain had gone. I run. The pain comes back. I walk. The pain goes away again... L-Light! Overjoyed, I run to the light ignoring the pain that attacked me again.

When I reach the light... darkness swallows me once more. Disappointed, I fall... to an endless pit.

I keep falling, as I wait. An endless pit is endless. Suddenly, the endless pit becomes a regular pit. I see the ground. Freaking out, I try to go upright. I stay in the position of the fall. I close my eyes... the regular pit becoming endless again as I do not feel the ground. Finally I stop falling. I am floating. I... see... P-Palkia!

"P-Palkia?" I ask. I rub my eyes. He is still there. "Why are you here? Where am I? What do you want with me?" More quietly I add, "Am I dead?"

Palkia just stares. I stare back. Finally he speaks, "It is rude to stare, have you forgotten? ...Ah, you want answers, yes?" I just nod.

"You seem very peaceful. But yes, you are very dead. Very, very dead. Do not worry, you will not walk in forever darkness." Palkia stops for a heartbeat then without waiting for an answer he speaks again.

"Light, you will see again. Darkness, shall be your fear..." I scoot-float away. Scared, for some very odd reason.

"You do not have to fear me. You have forgotten many things. You shall get a second chance. You must save another world _from _light." Palkia closes his eyes.

I do not understand,"What do you mean? T-The last thing I remember is-" Palkia cuts me off.

"Shouts, many shouts. Hm, they were warnings. Many of your friends are grieving for you. But you have forgotten them." I look at myself. I feel normal... I don't feel death-like.

"The next world you will enter, you shall lose all your memory. You will become... something you have thought of becoming." I didn't feel like losing any more of my memory.

"You can get 1 wish before you and your freaking self travel to the other world." I had absolutely no IDEA why Palkia added 'freaking' to his, um, words, I guess? So, I went to the 'wish' part.

"_Any_thing?" I ask in a very excited voice. Palkia didn't answer for a while. Then he spoke.

"Almost anything. Anything that isn't beyond my power," answers Palkia. I pause.

"How about... p- no how about... yeah... OH YESH! That's just perfect!" I yell out loud. I realize what I do. Embarrassed, I almost faint.

"I suppose you found your answer now?" asked Palkia with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yup, I sure did!" I answer. "And it's the power to heal! If I knew how to heal, that would be HELPING people right? That's GOOD and uh, makes me feel nice, I think?" Palkia grins a grin I can't see.

"Very well, I shall grant you your wish. But is it what you truly want to desire?" asks Palkia. I nod waiting for the soothing power to slide in.

Palkia makes a... pink... glowing... ball. For a moment, I am fearful. Then I am calm once more. Palkia would not attack me when he needs me.

Palkia throws the pink glowing ball. It hits me with extreme force. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't make pain. In fact, remember that pain I had when I ran? It felt better. Even better than before.

"I have granted your wish... now off you go!" Palkia calls as I drift away. I become disappointed. I felt pressure with Palkia, but I also felt protected.

-Author's POV-

It's a nice day, but inside the straw huts, were fearful pokemon. All the huts had very fearful pokemon. Only the brave and fast would go outside to do things like shopping.

Not ALL the huts had cowardly pokemon shaking in fear. One hut was proud and happy. A random couple would get a newborn.

"It's coming! It's coming!" shrieked a Wigglytuff. A sleeping Raichu woke up, wide awake now.

Raichu helped Wigglytuff get the newborn out. It took a while, but then a little smiling Pichu finally came out. Wigglytuff and Raichu smiled at each other, then looked at their newborn once again.

**2 years later...**

"You're old enough to understand words, you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to speak!" Raichu was furious. Pichu could tell. His father was extremely furious. Pichu let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid. I AM AFRAID!" protested Pichu. Raichu sighed.

"I'll be with you the whole way! You MUST meet the village Chief! It's what every single poke-child that turns two years old does! There will be another poke-child that will meet Ho-Oh!" Raichu yelled. Pichu took a step back. The name Ho-Oh scared him. It sounded evil.

"But... I'm afraid of Ho-Oh! For the last time-"

"Good, it's the last time, let's go." Raichu picked up Pichu from the tail and carried him over to the straw hut with bright rainbow wings. There would be no stopping Raichu. Pichu's dad was just impossible.

When they arrived, another family was already there. Pichu sighed. Ho-Oh was waiting for them. He had come late. Raichu dropped Pichu and Pichu landed on his head. Ho-Oh just stared. Raichu realized what he did. Shocked of himself, Raichu picked up the unconscious Pichu and apologized to Ho-Oh who had a look of disappointment in his eyes with a bit of evil in them as well.

Outside, Raichu was trying to wake Pichu. Pichu was still unconscious. Finally, after several tries. Pichu woke up. Raichu sighing with relief, steady this time, put Pichu down.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing!" apologized Raichu. Pichu came to his senses. "Come on, let's meet Ho-Oh." Pichu just nodded, but still upset.

When Raichu and Pichu came back, the other family had left already.

"I'm sorry Ho-Oh... very sorry." Ho-Oh spread his rainbow wings and flew high up. Then, he spun fast with his wings tucked up, extremely fast that it made a strong drill... down. Raichu didn't know what was going on until it was too late. The Ho-Oh drill killed him. Satisfied, Ho-Oh spread his wings again and cleaning his beak at a nearby, indoors, small pond.

Pichu was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He ran to Raichu and just hugged him. He didn't notice that the cuts with bloods and the bruises were healing. Suddenly, Pichu and Ho-Oh both heard a cough. It was wasn't from either one of them. It was from Raichu.

"Daddy!" cried Pichu hugging him tighter.

"Hey! That... really... er... what just happened?" asked Raichu. Raichu paused. Then he turned to Ho-Oh. "Oh! Now I remember! You... killed... me..."

Raichu stood up, shocked. Ho-Oh was shocked as much as Raichu, but then he shook his head and returned to his... seriousness.

"You will not speak of ANY of this understand? Or I WILL kill your precious little Pichu." Pichu was about to protest that he was not a _little_ Pichu, but he bit back his comment.

"I-I-I understand..." muttered Raichu. Pichu was about to use Thundershock until Raichu picked him up and took him outside. So called _light _almost just killed Pichu's father... for good.

**6 years later...**

Well, yeah it's 6 years later so Pichu learned more words, and the moves he has are Thundershock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, and a very dangerous secret weapon. Pichu got two new friends: Eevee (Nickname: Eve, Gender: Female) and Squirtle (Nickname: Squirt, Gender: Male). Pichu thought up his own nickname: Pich (pronounced peech)

Now, Pich was old enough to be the first to form up a rescue team at the guild. Eve, Squirt, and Pich all decided together that Pich would be the leader. They though Pich would be the best because they learned he has mysterious healing powers.

Pich and his friends arrived at the newly built guild. When Pich knocked, a Scyther answered the door. "Oh! You lot must be the new rescue team! I'm your guildmaster. Come on in!"

Everyone became settled after they came in. "So... first of all... CHATOT!" A Chatot flew into the room.

"Yes, Scyther?" asked Chatot.

"These little poke-children want to form a rescue team, would you show them around?" asked Scyther. Chatot nodded quickly. Everyone was about to leave until Scyther stopped them.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" called Scyther. Everyone turned around. Chatot slapped his face with one of his wings. Scyther motioned Pich, Eve, and Squirt to come to him.

Scyther dug through his closet. Pich thought it was awfully messy. Finally, Scyther found what he was looking for. "Found it!" He brought it to them. It was a... chest. Pich opened the chest. Inside were scarves with pins, a mystery map, and a big pack, enough for lots of items.

"Cool!" exclaimed Squirt. Pich agreed with Squirt. Eve's eyes sparkled. Scyther grinned. The little friends helped put on the scarfs and badges for each other.

"I thought you would like it." Then Sycther turned to Chatot who was perched on... whatever that was.

"Chatot, NOW you can finally show them around." Chatot nodded.

"Come on, newbies! I'll show you your room!" The 'newbies' looked up. They said good-bye to their new friends and follow Chatot out the room.

Chatot led the eager new rescue team to their room. Inside, it looked like shining gold. The beds were gold, the walls were gold, the ceiling was gold, the lamp was gold, eh you get the point. The only thing that wasn't gold was the floor.

"You see, the first rescue team would get the most luxurious room," Chatot explained. "The second would be silver, the third would be bronze. All the other late rescue teams would get normal rooms. It's wonderful, is it not?" Everyone nodded to Chatot. They looked at Chatot getting bored with their gold room. Only Eve didn't look at Chatot. She was still admiring the room.

"Come on Eve!" called Pich. Eve looked at the patiently waiting trio and ran over to the others.

"I'll show you the place where we eat," explained Chatot as he flew off through the hall of rooms. The poke-children followed.

Chatot opened a door with a silver knob on it. When they got inside, there was a long table with chairs on top of it.

"You only get breakfast and dinner, but when it is time to eat, the chairs would be set down." A Farfetch'd emerged from behind the counter.

"Ho! Hey! Hi! How are you Chatot?" asked the Farfetch'd.

"Good, thank you Farfetch'd," answered Chatot. "These little poke-children are the first to become a rescue team! You'll have to cook more food!" Farfetch'd and Chatot laughed together.

"Well, then! I can't stand around chatting! Instead, I should get to work!" Farfetch'd announced. Chatot agreed with a quick nod and left the room with the new team following.

When Chatot closed the door, he told everyone,"I'll give you the rest of the tour tomorrow. Now go get some sleep." The sleepy poke-children followed the hall to their room.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" called a voice. Surprised, the three flipped around to see Chatot hurrying across the hall. Calming down, Eve asked,"What NOW Chatot? We're sleepy!"

"I'm so sorry, but I seem to have forgotten to ask you what you want for your team name!" Chatot cried. The unnamed team looked at each other. They spent so much time together, they could understand each other without speaking.

_Eve: You're the team captain! You should decide!_

_Squirt: Yeah! Don't be a pain! Just don't make it boring! Like that game you made up. REMEMBER?_

_Pich: No way! We should decide together! _

_Eve: FINE!_

_Squirt: Okay..._

_Pich: So, I'll make suggestions, you say okay or not. If you both agree, we use it._

_Squirt: That's a good idea. _

_Eve: Eh, okay, it's good._

_Pich: So how about Team Flashy?_

_Squirt: OKAY, that is like flashy, literally!_

_Eve: I totally agree._

_Pich: Team Super?_

_Eve and Squirt: Nope._

_Pich: Team Epic? _

_Eve and Squirt: Nope._

_Pich: Team Water?_

_Eve and Squirt: NEVER!_

_Pich: Team Green?_

_Eve and Squirt: Agh..._

_Pich: Okay, okay, how about Team Blue?_

_Eve and Squirt: Well... no._

_Pich: We need to make this work! Agh! Yellow! YELLOW! WAH! _

_Eve and Squirt: THAT'S IT! _

_Pich: What's IT? _

_Eve and Squirt: Team Yellow! Besides, you're yellow. It'll be easy to remember who the captain is._

_Pich: YESSS! It will work!_

Team Yellow nodded to each other. The waiting Chatot was glaring at them.

"Uh, Chato-"

"DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Yep yep. We did!" answered the new team in unison.

"Good, I'll report it to the guildmas-" Chatot was cut off by... a...

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

"That was Farfetch'd making breakfast!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Wow. Does Farfetch'd stay up all night just to make breakfast?" asked Eve.

"Yes and he naps in the middle of the day. Quickly... No time to chat!" Chatot raced through the hall.

The friends watched him go then they looked at each other.

_Pich: Should we..._

_Eve: Yea! What if it's one of those... um... outlaws?! _

_Squirt: It'll be good practice, too!_

_Eve: Maybe we'll get to go on a really important mission after this!_

_Pich: Uh, Eve in case you haven't noticed, this IS a really important mission._

_Eve: Oh... RIGHT!_

They dashed after Chatot. When they got to the door with the silver knob, it was hung open. Without thinking, they went inside. Chatot was lying on the floor. Possibly dead. Near him, Farfetch'd was definitely dead. Pich ran to Farfetch'd to his wounds. He touched the wounds. Farfetch'd healed magically.

"HUH? Chatot?" asked Farfetch'd waking up. Noticing Chatot acually dead now, he yelled, "CHATOT!"

"Don't worry about Chatot, Farfetch'd. By the way, who killed you?" asked Pich as he healed Chatot.

"I-It's all blurry... I think... I think... Ho-Oh," answered Farfetch'd. Pich flinched at the mention of the cold-blooded murdurer's name.

"I-I think... I'm strong enough..." started Pich. Farfetch'd looked at him with curiousity as Chatot woke up.

Pich took a deep breath. "Ho-Oh killed my father." Farfetch'd looked confused.

"Well, he looks pretty alive to me-"

"I healed him like I healed yo-," A voice cut Pich off.

"Oh..." Pich stopped talking. He forgot about Chatot. Then he noticed his friends. They must've overheard the conversation because they were all shivering.

"Sorry I didn't tell you two. Ho-Oh would KILL me if my dad or me told anyone. Now there are more pokemon who saw it all, it's okay." The two stopped shivering. They were probably comforted a bit. Pich didn't know how, but he decided not to ask.

Suddenly, Guildmaster Scyther came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the noise?"

"Oh it's just nothing, I wonder why it woke me up..." Scyther yawned and went out the room without closing the door.

Everyone was shocked about how Scyther didn't notice that the room was trashed.

"H-How..." asked Squirt.

"Eh, I lived with him for a long time and I still don't know," answered Chatot in a pathetic way.

After helping Farfetch'd clean up, everyone went to their rooms to sleep. They REALLY went to sleep when they got to their beds.

In the morning...

"Ughhhhhh..." groaned Pich. "What time is it?"

"I think it's... ACK! We overslept!" screamed Eve jumping up from her bed.

"WHAT?!" asked Squirt as he jumped out of his bed, too.

"NO!" yelled Pich jumping out out of his bed just like the others.

"We missed breakfast!" groaned Eve.

"Aw! Let's go talk to Chatot..." said Pich in a gloomy voice and hopped off his bed.

"Good idea." Squirt hopped off his bed with Eve doing it at the same moment.

Once they got outside, Chatot flew to them.

"You just missed breakfast!" Everyone groaned.

"Weee knoooow..." groaned Pich.

Chatot laughed. "Everyone grew fat because they had to eat your food!" exclaimed Chatot.

"Growing hungry is worse than growing fat..." said Squirt.

"Yes, yes, I know. I know. Anyways, please follow me." Team Yellow followed Chatot out the hall.

At the end of the hall, it revealed stands and boards.

"What's this?" asked Eve.

"I'm not surprised you wouldn't say that," laughed out Chatot. "This is the place to accept jobs and well, shop around these stands, trade, stuff like that."

Everyone looked at Chatot. Their expressions read, _This place is awesome._

"See that blue stand that's closest to us?" asked Chatot. "That's where Drowzee sells you orbs and special TM's. It's called the Drowzee Power." The trio spotted Drowzee sleeping on the stand.

"Now, see that green stand that's next to Drowzee Power? That's the shop. It's where Dugtrio sells things. It's called Dugtrio Shop. I hear he is low on stock these days," explained Chatot. A busy Dugtrio was digging through a box. Possibly trying to find something.

"The yellow one is the bank. Saves your money. It also trades things for other things. Called the Bank. Original. I proudly run the bank." Chatot flew to the boards. "Come over here!" Team Yellow walked to the boards.

"This board with the blue mark on top is mostly missing pokemon or missing item. It can almost be anything." Chatot pointed to the second board. "And this board right here are the jobs to catch outlaws. You can tell by it's red mark." A red mark was well, marked on the top. "The Magneton team post these jobs."

Chatot went back to the first board. "You may pick which job you would like to do. Though I highly recommend you do the D ranked jobs. Best for you rookies!" He flew off into the hall.

Pich read the jobs out loud:

* * *

From: Bidoof

Job: Help! I lost my Big Apple! Please get it back for me.

Place: Iris Cove

Level: 2

Reward: 1,000 P , 1 Blue Gummi

D RANKED

* * *

From: Combee

Job: My friend Combee went missing after he went for a walk! I heard he was spotted!

Place: Gummi Forest

Level: 3

Reward: 1,500 P, 3 Blue Gummi, 1 Red Gummi

C RANKED

* * *

From: Dodrio

Job: I left my Rainbow Belt when I was exploring. I barely made it out! I'm too afraid to go back in and get it!

Place: Poison Forest

Level: 4

Reward: 4,000 P, 1 Reviver Seed, 1 Yellow Gummi, 1 Blue Gummi, 1 Red Gummi

A RANKED

* * *

From: Poliwag

Job: My favorite item, the Lucky Stone, is missing! I think I know where it is though.

Place: Kelp Cove

Level: 1

Reward: 500 P, 5 Gummi

D RANKED

* * *

"Sooooo, which one should we do?" asked Squirt curiously. Pich studied the list one more time.

"Let's take Bidoof's Job," answered Pich. Nodding, sure of the pick, asked the others, "Do you know where Iris Cove is?" They shook their head.

"Then let's make use of the Wonder Map!" declared Pich. Eve and Squirt both nodded.

After figuring out how to get to Iris Cove, they set off for the Big Apple.

Once they arrived, they were are coughing. "W-We COUGH made COUGH it! COUGH," coughed out Eve.

"Yeah COUGH, we COUGH sure COUGH did!" agreed the coughing Pich.

They entered the cove after finally catching their breath.

**Iris Cove L1**

Inside, the walls were iris colored. The stones were iris colored. You know what I mean. Everything was iris colored except the pokemon that were hiding behind rocks and stuff.

"Wow! Amazing! I never went in a mystery dungeon before!" exclaimed Squirt.

"Me nether!" cried Eve. "It's so beautiful!"

_Let them admire, but we should really get to work, _thought Pich.

"Come on! I see stairs!" called Pich pointing to the stairs to the next level.

"COMING!" called back the other duo in unison.

**Iris Cove L2**

"Finally! The next level! Hey... why are our badges glowing?" asked Eve.

"Oh, it's because this is the destination level," answered Pich.

"Okay... That'll really help!" admitted Squirt.

"Let's go look for that Big Apple now!"

"Right, right..." said Squirt.

Suddenly, a Shellos popped out from behind a rock.

"GIVE ME YOU ALL OF YOUR POKE!" screamed the Shellos. Pich rolled his eyes and did a quick Thundershock and the Shellos died leaving 1 Blue Gummi and 23 poke.

"THAT was scary," commented Eve.

"Well, yeah! Ms. Smarty!" spat back Squirt.

"STOP!" yelled Pich. "DON'T FIGHT!"

The two stopped fighting. Pich found 2 Green Gummies along the way and 147 poke. Finally they came across a Big Apple that had a tag that said **BIDOOF'S FOOD. **

"This must be it!" exclaimed Pich.

"Our badges stopped glowing! It means we're done right? Now let's teleport back," suggested Eve.

Pich and Squirt agreed and pressed a small button on their badge with Eve doing the same. The next heartbeat they were at the guild.

"We're back!" called Pich. Bidoof was waiting for them and when he spotted them, he ran over.

"Thank you very much!" Team Yellow smiled.

"No problem! It's our pleasure," said Squirt politely.

"Here's your 1,000 poke and Blue Gummi," said Bidoof as he gave them the poke and the Blue Gummi.

"This much? THANK YOU!" cried Eve.

"I should thank you," said Bidoof as he left the guild.

Chatot came flying over.

"Congratulations! You just upgraded to Bronze Rank!" said Chatot.

"What? Just for that?" asked Pich.

"Yep, but it you need to earn more points next time!" reminded Chatot. "Now hand over 800 poke!"

"WHAT?" asked the friends in unison.

"Most of the poke goes to the guildmaster. So, hand over the 800 poke!" repeated Chatot.

Pich groaned as he handed over the 800 poke.

"Thank you!" said Chatot as he flew into the guildmaster's room.

"All that hard work!" groaned Pich.

"I KNOW!" agreed Squirt.

"At least it was fun!" commented Eve.

"I guess," said Pich.

Team Yellow did a little high-five before going to eat dinner.

* * *

Total Poke: 360

Items:

1 Blue Gummi/es

2 Green Gummi/es

1 Wonder Map

**HELP! VERY VERY URGENT!**

**PLEASE HELP!  
PLEASE HELP!  
**

**I REPEAT PLEASE HELP  
**

**I need jobs! I need jobs! PM me for ideas! I'll give you places!**

**You can use the following places:**

**Iris Cove TL = 1-10**

**Gummi Forest TL = 1-14**

**Poison Forest TL = 1 - 15**

**Kelp Cove TL = 1 - 12**

**TL = Total Levels**

**Please don't make the job like this:**

**Wrong: I lost my item! Please help me!**

**Right: I lost my Big Apple! Please help me!**

**NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU NEED TO GET! DO NOT FORGET IT****!**

**Another correction!**

**Wrong: My frend wet missig aftr he left for a walk!**

**Right: My friend went missing after he left for a walk!**

**MUST BE SPELLED CORRECTLY! **

**DO NOT FORGET IT!**

**Please do not forget the pokemon and DO NOT use 5th generation pokemon unless of the following!**

**Oshawott**

**Dewott**

**Samurott**

**Snivy**

**Servine**

**Serperior**

**Tepig **

**Pignite**

**Emboar**

**IMPORTANT! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I will do the rewards and the rank! **

**Thank you for reading this whole boring section! (If it's boring to you.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_So, it really DID turn out to become a Mystery Dungeon Story. _

_Some parts I did get from the other Mystery Dungeon game. I don't want to offend, so I wont say specific._

_I'm getting a bit of a liking to this story especially. I'll keep writing! I'm also sorry I didn't write this chapter earlier._

_This is also a bit of a Winter gift too! 3 days before Chrismas! Exciting!_

_By the way, I need a whole ton of JOBS! TASKS! WHATEVER! I JUST NEED IT!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. Uh, belongs to Pokemon? No wait, Nintendo I suppose.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Eve's Nightmare**

* * *

-Author's POV-

Morning... the great feeling of morning. Pich woke up to the sound of snoring. His friends were still asleep. Groaning, Pich crawled off his bed. He shook his friends until they were starting to wake up.

"Aw, Pich, did you REALLY have to wake me up? I was having this great dr-" complained his female friend Eve.

"If you want to get this routine going, wake up early like I have!" spat back Pich.

"Alright, alright. Stop yelling!" grumbled Eve. Pich noticed that Squirt continued snoring away so he shook him. When that didn't work he used a small Thundershock on Squirt. It was small, but enough to wake Squirt.

"ACK!" yelled Squirt.

"If you keep on going like this, you'll end up as cave-kill!" laughed out Pich. Squirt turned quite pink.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll keep going with this routine. Just don't embarrass me like that!" Squirt jumped off his bed.

They hopped off to get their breakfast which was White Gummi (Extremely DISGUSTING. Odd that Chatot likes it.) and Blue Gummi (Extremely YUMMY! Odd that Chatot hates it.) with an apple. A little piece of chicken with egg sat with their meal. Team Yellow gulped down their breakfast except for the White Gummi. The breakfast wasn't enough to fill the three friends' bellies.

"How come we don't get more?" asked Eve.

"Because you can't fight in a full belly!" replied Chatot. Sighing, Eve slowly ate her White Gummi. Probably to fill her belly a bit more.

Chatot was the first to finish his breakfast. "Today you can pick a job from either one of the boards," Chatot told the hungry friends.

Team Yellow threw away their White Gummi except for Eve who ate her White Gummi. They left snoring Farfetch'd as they left and walked down the hall. Soon, they reached the end.

The friends walked for the boards until Dugtrio called to them,"SALE! SALE! Everything HALF PRICE!" Interested, they walked to his shop.

"It's a SALE! SALE!" "SALE!" "SALE!" Team Yellow bought a Big Apple for only 100 poke. Thanking Dugtrio, they went back to the boards.

"I'll re-read the first board's jobs. There's probably a new job, too," said Pich to his friends. Eve and Squirt nodded in agreement.

* * *

From: Combee

Job: My friend Combee went missing after he went for a walk! I heard he was spotted!

Place: Gummi Forest

Level: 3

Reward: 1,500 P, 3 Blue Gummi, 1 Red Gummi

C RANKED

* * *

From: Dodrio

Job: I left my Rainbow Belt when I was exploring. I barely made it out! I'm too afraid to go back in and get it!

Place: Poison Forest

Level: 4

Reward: 4,000 P, 1 Reviver Seed, 1 Yellow Gummi, 1 Blue Gummi, 1 Red Gummi

A RANKED

* * *

From: Poliwag

Job: My favorite item, the Lucky Stone, is missing! I think I know where it is though.

Place: Kelp Cove

Level: 1

Reward: 500 P, 5 Gummi

D RANKED

* * *

From: Mudkip

Job: Help! I'm not sure where my brother left, but he didn't come back! I've heard rumors of a voice calling 'HELP!' . Please find him!

Place: Lightning Waterfall

Level: 3

Reward: 700 P, 1 Perfect Apple

C RANKED

* * *

Pich read the other board.

* * *

Criminal: Charmeleon

Place: Poison Forest

Level: 11

Reward: 9,100 P

S RANKED

* * *

Pich stopped reading. "That's IT?" asked Squirt in disappointment.

"Not a whole lot of criminals, huh?" was Pich's answer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." went on Eve.

Pich and Squirt turned their attention toward Eve.

"What's with a the 'no's'? Of course there isn't a whole lot!" asked Squirt.

Eve backed away. "No... it can't be... it-it isn't real..."

-Eve's POV-

I knew from the moment Pich said that name - it was happening. My worst nightmare coming alive. The one who had killed... my mother. Who knew that it would be so hard to cope here? I remember it so clearly like it happened yesterday. I remember being comforted in my mother's warm fluffy fur. Then out of nowhere, it came... it came... so hard. I remember... I remember... my mother... murdered so dreadfully.

"Eve? EVE!" screamed Pich.

"No-no..." I continue. I feel fear cloaking me. I feel... like nothing.

-Pich's POV-

What was happening with Eve? One moment she was cheerful as a Cherubi, the next she faints.

"SIGH. Squirt. Do you REALLY have to annoy me? I'm trying OK? Fear isn't easy to heal! It's... sort of like an emotion. Not exactly though!" I cry to Squirt.

"WELL, I REALLY HATE FEAR THEN!" he screams out to me. Grunting, he turns his back on me. Does he like Eve? I shake my head. No, he wants to have a mission quickly.

After one more miniature minute, Squirt goes back to his yelling-at-me-thing. "HURRY UP!" "WHY DOES IT TAKE THIS LONG!?" "AGH!" "COME ON!" "RAWWRRRR!" I keep giving a zap to him every 1 second to shut his mouth up... and it DOESN'T work. "HU *zap* RRY! U *zap* P!" "CO *zap* ME *zap* ON!"

Finally, Eve starts to come to her senses. She screams. No surprise. She yells. No surprise. She whispers. No surprise. She screams. No surprise. She yells. No surprise. She whispers. No surprise. AGHH! What is going on with her?! "No," she says. "Murder," she says. "Mother," she says. I shake her until she faints AG-AIN! What do I get from this? NOTHING! Fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear fear. That's what's causing me to continuously waste STAMINA!

"That. Is. It," I tell Squirt. He gets all angry. Not AGAIN!

-Eve's POV-

I stare blankly into darkness. I wonder where I am. I hear screams, yells, and cries of help. I just stare into darkness.

"Well, what do we have here?" asks a voice. I spin around looking from where the voice is coming from. The voice comes from all directions.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask. I see a figure from the darkness. A dark figure even darker than the darkness.

"You'll know soon enough," laughs the voice. The figure shows itself.

"What in the world are you?!" cries another voice. It's a familiar voice. I turn my head around, but the dark figure takes me further into darkness. Deep darkness.

-Pich's POV-

Aw man! Did it HAVE to take Eve further? This place gives me the creeps! I don't know why..., but it does!

"EEEEVVVVEEEEE!" No answer. Sighing I lie down in the empty darkness.

"_Don't disturb me... go away... stay... away..._" I remember that the voice is from the dark figure. I remember something else about the dark figure, but in that same moment deeper darkness cloaks me.

-Eve's POV- (By the way, sorry I keep going back and forth.)

I hear the same cry calling out to me. I ignore the familiar sound.

The dark figure takes me to a very, very dark place that I couldn't see my own body.

"Now..." The figure sits down on an invisible dark chair. "If you can get out of this place without killing yourself. I can bring back your lost mother."

"What? My... mother?" I ask shaking my head.

"Yes... oh and you mustn't try to cheat... because then I'll kill your friend... the Pichu, and you'll watch it all happen," adds the creature. I feel deeper fear eating me from the tip of my tail to the end of my nose.

"Why even bother when you can kill me?" I ask. The dark figure laughs.

"To create you much pain." The dark figure disappears into the darkness.

-"Dark Figure's" POV-

Foolish Palkia! Now I cannot kill that big furball right off the bat! That brat's healing powers would just simply heal that furball! But I must add, it does certainly help me to just have Ho-Oh give me the great power when I kill the brat. I'm absolutely sure that the furball would never make it out and simply cheat. I could actually kill her instantly, too since the brat is trapped.

"You have come." Bright light fills my eyes.

"Yes, I have Cresselia," I grumble.

"I have called you here." Cresselia's eyes pierced the darkness.

"I know you have, so why?" I ask. Cresselia laughs a very bright laugh.

"Arceus has given Ho-Oh power," replies Cresselia.

"Seriously? Him?" I ask.

"Yes," answered Cresselia.

"He's too helpful," I complain.

"You're too pessimistic. LIVE WITH IT." Cresselia turned to leave.

"Wait! Cresselia, you know father is..."

"OUT OF CONTROL?" asked Cresselia. "Yes, I know."

I grumble after her. She was always bright. Too bright...but only in a way...that was what I knew.

-Pich's POV-

The moment I wake up... I see darkness. Darkness bla. Too much darkness.

"You know... I think you know fully well that there is too much darkness," chuckles a voice.

"Palkia?" I ask. I don't know why I instantly knew who it was, but I did. I did indeed. Palkia appeared from the dim darkness.

"As you can tell, darkness captured you...er literally," Palkia stammers. I sigh.

"Hey... was that awkward dark figure... D-Darkrai?" I ask. Palkia looks at me with wide-eyes.

"Yes," he answers.

"Then... WAKE MY STUPID BODY _UP!_" I scream at Palkia. It's rude... it's rude... I have noooo idea why I screamed at that honorable... Pokemon.

"I cannot...Darkrai's spell is strong. It is hard to break," he says stupidly to me.

"You don't have much power." I yawn. Palkia suddenly screams. I run to Palkia, but he stops me.

"...Dialga is still after me," he mutters. "You mustn't let go of hope. It is the only way out." I nod and he leaves.

I don't know what to do. I see small light... it must be hope! It disappears the moment after.

"DANG IT!" I cry out loud. _"You mustn't let go of hope." _I stand up and walk toward another light. When that disappears I continue onto the next. I keep trying until I get to through the light. I see Eve staring out to darkness.

-Eve's POV-

I hear a voice calling out to me. It's the third time. I turn my head toward the voice. I see... Pich?

"Pich?" I ask. He runs to me at high speed. I didn't know what was going on until I realized that he wasn't Pich. It was... the dark figure!

"What have you done with Pich?" I screamed. The dark figure didn't reply. I attacked it with all my strengh. What could I do?

-Pich's POV-

Why did Eve attack so early? Why doesn't she understand it's just same old me? I didn't understand!

"What are you doing Eve?" I asked. She didn't reply. She kept attacking with a whole chunk of force.

"Stop it Eve! You're seeing things! It's Darkrai's magic!" I try to tell her. She keeps attacking as if I was... Darkrai.

"STOP! STOP! YOU'RE NOT THINKING RIGHT!" I warn her once again. She doesn't listen.

Finally, she stops. Only for a second, I dodge. Then, I suddenly remember the fact that we can communicate through our minds. I thought it would be a challenge since after all, it was Darkrai's nightmare magic. I concentrated some of my own little tiny thoughts and let them skip away to Eve. At first, I wasn't sure if they worked, but Eve stopped. It seemed like Eve finally realized I was her friend, not enemy.

"...I-I'm sorry... Pich..." Eve trailed off as she stared off.

"It's alright, I guess..." What could I say? She WAS tricked by Darkrai while she was still just a simple pokemon. A simple Eevee.

I tapped one of my paws to the ground. She was just doing something. I didn't know what, and I didn't really care, though I didn't say that Eve, of course.

"Come on, Eve," I told her. What could I say? Maybe we could escape. Only thing was, Eve didn't answer. Suddenly, I felt a tug at my side. I did what any other pokemon would do, look at it. It was a simple... teleportation... rare... device... What was it anyways? I mean like how could it all suddenly appear at my side? It took me a whole load of thinking before the answer went _PING! _straight into my electrified head. Palkia, of course. Who else could it be? I mean like Darkrai couldn't have been it! The thing was... Palkia... he seemed like he was in a whole load of trouble. Then I thought harder, now I wasn't so sure it was him. Even with all these thoughts, they all led back to Palkia and his pain. His complete pain. He said something right before leaving. It was hard to ignore. Dialga? Why would she be so after Palkia?

I continued searching through my brain until I had the sudden _BINNNNG... _that told me about Eve and her troubles. I had to ignore where the device came from. It wasn't simple though. Nothing was these days. "Come on, Eve," I repeated. "Squirt should be waiting for us... to wake up that is.

The only thing that happened was a nod. A single nod from Eve. I walked foward - with caution. Eve, I knew, was completely scared to the core, so I had to walk slowly as I touched her brown fluffy fur. Then, I pressed the button with the word 'teleport' on it. At that instant, it was a whole world of colors and sparkles... and shine. I closed my eyes before I became blind. I opened my eyes. Squirt was looking at me carefully. "Awake. Finally," he huffed with a sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"Eve should be awake, too," I said at Squirt. Of course, he had jumped straight to Eve right after. The device was gone, completely out of my hands. I noticed Eve had her eyes open, but... she looked so... distant.

**Was it good? Was it bad? WAS IT SCARY. Was it horrible. Was it sad. Bla. Say that in the reviews PLEASE. I don't want random PM saying, "LOVE YOUR STORIES :D Perfect!" and stuff like that. Unless its a longer story. Longer message. Then please go right ahead. :D Anyways, I would enjoy to see some reviews sticking onto my face. :D Welp! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_:D I'm going on vacation for a whole week so :-0 This is going to be a short chapter :o... _

_Heeeere I go!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon... I THINK Nintendo owns it. In any way, I don't own it, that's for sure!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Silence Through the Group**

* * *

**-**Pich's POV-

After we came back to the actual world, it was silence. Pure silence. Nothing could interuppt the silence except the words of other pokemon and Squirts small words of encourangement to Eve. It still didn't work out for Eve I knew. Eve was usually... so close to us. Now it's the opposite. She hasn't even spoken a single word to neither of us. It was all Darkrai's fault. At least I thought so. I could almost read Eve's thoughts. From what I learned from the surprise in the name of the 'murderer' which Eve spoke of was probably that single fire pokemon. I spat on the ground with disgust. He was sure to give no mercy by the though of him. My courage brought me to finally asking Eve this one question, "Do you want revenge?" Of course, I knew this would happen - no answer. Squirt's expression was probably trying to tell me not to talk to Eve, but surprisingly Eve actually spoke.

"What do YOU think?" I was surprised and I was sure Squirt was as well. That was Eve's first words ever since we came out of Darkrai's world. I needed to find out what was troubling Eve so much that she wouldn't speak. What could it be? It had to be something. I then saw something. Just something that was the most terrible sight of all. A perfectly groomed Eevee was knocked to the ground and stabbed in the chest by a red figure and a shape of the pokemon that Eve had very much fainted to. The Eevee lay on the floor with blood pouring out of her body as a puddle of blood was already surrounding the poor thing. That other thing had killed Eve's mother, and I knew that very moment that Eve was trying to find a way to get revenge to that pokemon that left absolutely no mercy to the poor Eevee. I had to speak nothing of this to Squirt, I knew that because of his stupid dumb way to just simply get things done, revenge was what he was good at. If only Pich could help Eve, then that would work. It would most definetly work out.

"Eve, I know how you feel..." I said to her at one point. I knew how she felt in a way. I didn't know how. I had my parents around, and things like that. It made no sense that I would know how she felt, but I felt the same feeling that I had lost something... Something I had grasped so well to, until something... occured. Something by force never expected to me.

* * *

**Finished. Wah. Okay so what? It was short, but it was better than waiting for another year for another chapter. Donk.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's_ _Note:_

_I forgot to mention. I probably won't be using love around here. Not my strong suit._

_I haven't really received any jobs. It would help me a lot._

_Ugh. This actually my second attempt. The computer decided to be a dead cockroach and not save the file. If it did save, I would have gotten a good save._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Nintendo. If I did, then this note would not be here. If I did, it wouldn't be on . If I did, this whole Pokemon disclaiming thing wouldn't have happened in the first chapter. You get the point.**

* * *

**Chapter** **4:**

* * *

Eve's Revenge

-Eve's POV-

The rain started to pour. It started to pound, but I didn't care. I missed my mother's comforting touch. She was murdered before I could even ask her who my father was. I stared at the ground. My ears were drooping unlike usual when my ears were pointed up. This was something unusual that happens when an Eevee feels sadness that overwhelms them so much they let out all their weight and let themselves suffer more. I knew it. My body was almost unbearable.

_The pain will not go away... _

I looked around for the voice. The new voice that had surprised me very much that Pich had to keep me from jumping and freaking out by holding me steady.

_The pain will not go away unless you kill them..._

Scared, I thought to myself, "That was probably the wind. That or my mind grew crazy."

_You are not crazy. First, look at your friends. Their ignorant looks should tell you a thing or two._

I forced myself not to jump, and quickly looked at Pich and Squirt. They didn't even look like they cared. The were just speaking to each other, laughing and having a fun time while the rain made me shiver.

_Yes, they want NOTHING with you. They grabbed the you from the rest of the Eevees because you had well groomed fur._

"What was the reason they picked me? They could have chosen another Pokémon! Something like a Vulpix or ..." I thought to myself. I never thought my thoughts would be interrupted.

_NO! Squirt had grown up with two Eevees: a brother and a sister. They chose you because of that._

I began to understand. "What should I do with my friends?" I asked the voice, of course, not out loud, but through my mind I did so.

_You must kill them! It will be easy and so very simple!_

I looked at them. They looked weak and fragile in some way. My claws were hungry for their ignorant blood.

_Make it look like that villain did it! Your mother would be proud! YOU WOULD MAKE HER HAPPY! Grab their items after their blood had spilled. Take it and go! Take it and leave! Then, you must kill the villain! You will be known well over this crazy world! You will gain advantage of them! ALL OF THEM!_

My next victim was Squirt though I realized the hitting and biting wouldn't be what the villain would do. I bit hard with my teeth into a flamethrower hooked in a nearby shop, and yanked it off. I hit the trigger on a sharp rock, and it blew. The first time was just a test. Of course I missed. I showed an evil smile though I don't think they noticed. Their fear for me and themselves were strong. I could hear faint voices like "stop!" "Eve!" or "this isn't you!". I ignored their cries. Anyways, the rain was pounding too hard to hear much of anything else. I saw movement in their mouths, but the words weren't strong.

_YES! KILL THEM! KILL THEM BOTH! NOTHING WILL GET IN YOUR WAY!_

I hit the trigger of the flamethrower again on the sharp rock. It would have burned Pich to ashes if Squirt didn't use Water Gun to protect him. I was going to blow it again before I saw what I never wanted to seen again. It kept coming. The parts of that time flashed across my vision. I would turn away, but it would stay there. It refused to leave. I saw my mother stabbed and dying in front of my eyes. I concentrated on what I was doing in reality. I then yelled to her, "Mother...," I paused for a moment, "I WILL AVENGE YOU!" I knew she couldn't hear me. The vision faded away, and I swore I heard something behind me. I whipped around to see a paw with a flame inside of it in the ground. That was all I could see before electricity surfed through me.

* * *

**So. What would you rate this chapter?**

**That was easy.**

**Also, sorry it was short.**

**I forgot to say that when the items and Poke and stuff stay the same, the things they have are not repeated again. OR did I say it? Oh well. I will never know.**

**I need them jobs badly.**

**Now I am sure some of you think that this is worthless stuff, there is a new Pokémon version coming out called Pokémon X & Y. If you are a late reader, I am assuming you already know all about this. Obviously. I barely know much, but one of the reasons I brought this up was because of the new Eeveelution Sylveon (guessing on the spelling). The game will be a 3DS game. If you noticed in the trailer you would know this, but they are finally bringing height to the game. Everyone has been a midget in the previous games if anyone realized that. Heh. The game is coming out worldwide meaning that it will not start from Japan, and then you have to wait 20,000 years to get it with English. :P It'll come out at once. OCTOBER! GET READY OCTOBER!**

**I'm not sure what else I could comment. **

**One question I will answer.**

**Q. Who is your favorite character.  
****A. Eve. She is fun to play with.**

**ONLY CONTINUE READING IF THIS IS APRIL 1ST!**

**Oh and one more thing. I will end this story at one point. Probably by next year.**

**...**

**...**

**JUST KIDDING! APRIL FOOLS! **

**Okay hi again. I forgot to tell you one thing. ... Give me some questions for me to answer. Not too hard. It will make me rage if you ask me for what my writing style is. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_Bah. Hi. _

_Now I will give you a part._

_This is a backstory chapter, so if you hate these proceed on to the next chapter if it exists._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I think you know that by now... my other disclaimers, but it is always a good reminder for those who read a chapter a day or a chapter a week or a chapter a month. You know what I mean :P.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**The Backstories of Our Heroes**

* * *

This is probably not very expected, but whatever. I will not put anyone's point of view. Okay. Let me start with Eve.

Eve:

She was born with as a single child. Her mother took care of her since her father left before she was even born. Her mother died when Eve was just 5 years old. More like murdered. The murderer made a run for it before he was taken in for questioning. It was a sad story. She was obviously an orphan and raised in a quiet family like her original. She fit in like with the rest of the Eevees and had an oddly beautiful coat. One day, two Pokémon saw her and pitied her sadness. Eve would not tell them her secret. They would sneak off and chat and relax. They soon became best friends. They were always seen together and all. They soon formed a team to help others.

Squirt:

Squirt was born with 1 brother and 2 sisters. Squirt's brother was an Eevee, and one sister was a Squirtle like Squirt while the other an Eevee. That leads up to the parents being a Squirtle and an Eevee. One day his Squirtle sister died. That meant only his father was a Squirtle in the family. Then, he died when a horrible sickness got him like his daughter. Squirt felt alone and abandoned and left the house. He found a small house meant for three finding it empty. An abandoned house was all he needed to survive. Squirt needed food. The nearest stream for fish was far. It was the only source food that could fill Squirt's stomach. He survived long enough before the family came back from vacation. Squirt was kicked out, and he had to work for them outside before he had been able to leave. Then he found a kind Pokémon with a mother and father. They gave him a home and then lived with them. That was their new family. (Just so you know, it was not Pich's home. The kind Pokémon wouldn't really always play with Squirt, so he found Pich.)

We do know Pich's backstory right?

Well, we do.

* * *

**That is about it. Are there any requests? I am likely to deny them, but you can give it a try. **

**The reason why we didn't do Pich's backstory is because Pich actually like the main character here, so we followed what happened to him and all. :D DUH.**

**I am not revising this, so if this looks wrong here and there, it is because I am too lazy to revise it. Sorry. If it is so bad, then tell me because I'll tell you what it is supposed to be.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _

_OW ow ow ow owwwwwww... my tooth. It kind of hurts. oOOOOOWWWWW..._

_:... ( I'm so sad :( Well anyways._

_Um, my computer became a dead cockroach AGAIN and threw out a paragraph. It was minor, don't worry, in the last chapter of course. If you noticed anything weird, blame my computer._

_Yeah, on to the disclaimer._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon because if I did, I would be freaking rich. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**I will never forgive**

* * *

-Pich's POV-

When Eve attacked us both, I got quite a surprise. I even panicked. She even grabbed a freaky flamethrower! That was forbidden... by my parents of course. Oh yeah... probably only my parents. We got ahold of Eve. She almost killed us both - me and Squirt.

Eve started waking up. I ran to her.

"Eve! Eve! Are you... okay?" I asked her. She opened her eyes. A soft whimper came from her. "Don't worry, w-we're here to help you." I tried to comfort her in any way, but she couldn't do anything but whimper and cry.

"Squirt! Come here! Eve is awake!" I called. He came in, eyes full of worry and drowsiness. It was in the middle of the night. We took shifts to see if Eve was alright. Thunder cracked, and I shivered. That gave me a feeling of something bad... something _terrible_.

"Is she okay?" asked Squirt.

I shrugged, "I-I'm not sure. She's shivering and whimpering," I replied. Squirt looked disappointed.

"I hope she'll get better. We can't help Pokémon and travel to mystery dungeons without her!" Squirt sighed.

I turned back to Eve. Her eyes were open, but they weren't the excited and joyful eyes, they were the eyes of sadness and pain.

She spoke in a weak voice, "My mother..." I shook my head.

"We can't possibly raise her from the dead," I said.

"But... I... want... revenge...," she slowly said. It sounded weaker than the previous words.

"What does she want?" asked Squirt, who obviously wasn't listening.

"Revenge," I said simply.

"Revenge for what?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Revenge for her mother."

"How does it even matter? She should think about her own good first!" complained Squirt.

Eve suddenly muttered something. I could only catch a few words.

"-Squirt... ... ... I ... love... my...-other..."

I didn't understand at _all. _

"What?" I asked.

"Squirt... tell him... I loved my mother...," Eve said, clearer.

"Right." I turned to Squirt.

"Eve said she loved her mother," I told him.

"And that is why she puts her own self in danger? That isn't what I want!" shouted Squirt.

A little shocked, I turned back to Eve.

"Please... you can't do this revenge thing... for us two," I pleaded Eve. She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes. Her breathing was faint, and my eyes grew wide with fear. "Don't leave us... please..."

Eve made a few noises, "You... can... heal... me... can't... -ou?" I blinked. I completely forgot about my power.

_Fear... fear... she is facing fear... can you heal that? _

I thought awhile about the voice. "What happened to me?" I asked myself in wonder.

_You can't heal her... can you? It is poisonous... fear. Did you know... any feelings... they fall into your own pure self if you try to heal someone? You didn't feel it before because you were younger. Even a few days can change something. The fear will cause you to fear as well. Do you want that? _

I shook. Now I was hearing things, but I thought and wondered if the voice was telling the truth. If my pure self could actually, possibly fall in fear. No, it wasn't possible. I was brave... wasn't I?

I pulled my attention back to Eve.

"Eve... Eve just don't die. Don't DIE. Please..." I didn't even know if that worked.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and let myself drift into Eve's dreams like I did last time. I didn't even know how I do this stuff, but when I do, it makes me go into another dream. The dream of the Pokémon I wish to speak to or other things such as that. I didn't even know if that was a bonus that came with my powers that I magically received without even knowing how.

_Leave... her... ALONE!_

I blinked open my eyes. I was awake. That voice woke me up. I turned to Squirt. He was eyeing me suspiciously. "What?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Nothing," and went to sleep.

A little scared, I turned back to Eve. Something was happening. I didn't know what, but both Eve and Squirt were acting strangely. _The voice. _I shivered. Was it that voice that was doing these deeds?

"Stay away voice," I muttered to myself. "I don't want anything to do with you."

-Voice's POV-

Eh. I couldn't persuade the Pichu I guess, but his friends were so easily tricked.

"Hey, voice, how do I kill Pich?" asked the Squirtle. How innocent was he! I smirked.

"It isn't good to use any water attacks," I advised. "Get him while he's not expecting it. Hmm... attack him with a simple Tackle."

The Squirtle nodded. He woke up.

"I want to see how this turns out..." I laughed.

-Pich's POV-

After I looked back to Eve I was knocked out of my fur. A head caught me right where it hurts for me most. I coughed out blood. I turned around to see Squirt in an devilish form.

"What are you doing? First Eve, now _you_?" I asked in shock.

"You did it didn't you? You put Eve in the torture she is facing and had to face?" questioned Squirt.

I shook my head, "What tortu-" I coughed out more blood.

"ADMIT IT!" he screamed as he attacked me once more. I dodged it.

"Stop!" I yelled. He didn't seem affected.

"STOP! It was the voice wasn't it?" asked Pich.

Squirt froze from another attack he was attempting to do.

-Squirt's POV-

"Wha-what voice?" I asked.

_Yes, don't tell him it was me. Tell him... it was because... of your friendship with the Eevee!_

"I know it was the voice. And... I'm sure it was also that that drove Eve into the mad state she was in!" Pich said.

"Was it really you?" I asked the voice in thought.

_What? O-of course not... How... How could you possibly think it was me? _I'm _the one who told you it was your freaking friend that destroyed the Eevee's trust! _

"Yes... how could I think it was you?" I looked at Pich concentrating hard. His eyes... they were eyes of complete... innocence. "No... it was you."

_Me? M-Me? _

The voice grumbled.

_You... I _will _get revenge! Oh! It'll not be just you... also the Pichu and the Eevee!_

I collapsed and darkness filled my vision.

-Pich's POV- (YESS! BACK AGAIN!)

After Squirt blacked out, Eve woke up. What was different about her was she was stronger. Her words were clear, but she was still weak.

"Do I have to stay in this bed?" she asked every second.

"Yes," I replied.

"PLEASE help me get out!" she pleaded.

"No," I replied.

"Aww, why?" she asked.

"Don't asked me," I replied.

"TELL MEEEEE!" she complained.

"Shut up," I told her.

Then the whole cycle would repeat. I didn't even know how she got the energy, but she had it and that was good enough to comfort me.

But, even if this happened. The voice, I would _never _forget it, and I would never... forgive it.

* * *

**Huff huff. That was so much... I had to... write... huff... huff...**

**Any questions ask me.**

**I need jobs.**

**Period. **

**Even if it doesn't seem like at the time I need some, I still need some for future times.**

**Just PM me.**

**And if you don't know the meaning of PM, (BESIDES TIME) then I pity you... google it... and don't forget to include that it isn't based on time...**

**Why did I even write that down.**

**Everyone knows what it means. -.-**

**By the way, I got a new mystery dungeon game. NOOOO not the new one that recently came out. The old one. Blue Rescue Team. Pretty good price. Say... $13?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_

_I'm listening to Happy Wheels right now. -.-_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything or that sort stuff... stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**It's not easy to get back to normal**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked a Charmander.

A Bulbasaur shrugged, "Pretty sure."

"Fine but if we attack innocents, you are _dead,_" warned the Charmander.

Sighing the Bulbasaur rolled his eyes, "I am not going to die just because we attacked innocents."

Frustrated the Charmander's tail burned even brighter.

"We are _ALREADY _living as criminals! I will not let killing innocents keep my reputation up!" argued the Charmander.

The Bulbasaur wiped off some sweat. "Can you stop swinging that tail everywhere? Anyways, I'm sure, if that makes you feel better."

Thumping onto the ground, Charmander groaned, "Another day of work."

"As a criminal," added the Bulbasaur.

-Pich's POV-

It was pretty hard to get adjusted back to the original life of Team Yellow. Eve and I had to calm Squirt down from his fear of the voice. Every so often the voice would come back, but I learned how to ignore it, as did Eve. Squirt had a harder time with that. He would jump at every unexpected sound.

"We can't help other Pokemon with you like this!" complained Eve. Squirt, in his usual panicked state, shrugged.

"I-It's not m-my fault the vo-voice keeps coming back!" said Squirt pathetically.

"Fine then, but you _will _eventually have to get rid of that fear of the voice." I nodded at Eve's comment. It was true. Nobody could match our points as a rescue team yet, because well, no one besides us joined yet, but still, mystery dungeons are coming from all different places and this was creeping everyone out. If Team Yellow could help them, things would get better.

"I'm not scared of the voice!" objected Squirt. Suddenly, there a rustle from a bush outside. Squirt yelped.

"And I believe that," said Eve sarcastically.

I sighed. Eve was being no help. At least she was feeling better, and that was enough for me.

"Squirt, put that past behind you, and if this sounds cheesy, consider yourself lucky. Hey, think about it. All those Pokemon out there... who need your help! Our help, but we can't do it without you," I said to Squirt calmly.

I didn't know if it helped until Squirt spoke, "Thanks Pich. T-That helped me feel better." Then, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Whew! What a tough day!" said Eve.

"You think everything is tough don't you?" I teased.

Her cheeks grew red from embarrasment.

"Why you..."

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" I apologized.

"Humph! Fine then! I accept your apology," said Eve.

We looked at each other, then laughed.

* * *

**The next day ... okay nevermind you just read the next chapter which is the next day... **

**I hope that was a pretty good chapter. **

**Sorry if it was cheesy. That's why I added that part in Pich's comment.**

**I don't like the name "Pich", but I chose it, so I have to stick with it.**

**But then again, I am the author...**

**Well let me think about it okay?**

**Actually. I'll make a poll I think. I never made one before. If you don't see one, it's because I got lazy and gave up.**

**By the way, sorry it was short.**

**Alright! Wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: _

_I just ate. It was delicious._

_Those are a little too simple though they are true words that came from my mouth._

_Better version._

_I just ate meaty stuff that was delicious._

_That sounds better._

_And yes. I ate meaty stuff._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Simple as that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Crystal**

* * *

**-**Third Person's POV-

Now, for Team Yellow it wasn't really easy to get adjusted like Pich had previously said.

It felt frustrating for Pich, Eve, and Squirt as a rescue team, that they couldn't help other Pokémon.

And so the next day, something _great _happened.

At least that's what I think...

"Are you _most, absolutely sure_, Squirt?" asked Eve. Squirt grinned.

"Yeah sure. Of course I'm scared, but that's normal to everyone, _everyone _has some kind of fear. I'm even sure that this specific fear wont just stick to me too long. Besides, if the voice came back, then what will it do to harm me? Just tell me to do something I don't want to do? That voice is persuading, but why do its bidding? It only uses us as dummies." Squirt looked at Pich and Eve intensely. "So yeah, I'm pretty much ready."

"Squirt, you do know that in your weakened state, you could possibly... die?" Pich warned. Squirt nodded.

"Of course but it's better than sticking around here!" Squirt said. That wasn't convincing to Pich. No not at all.

What? WHAT DO YOU WANT 'AUTHOR'? I'M TELLING THE STORY! OH, SO SOMEONE ELSE NEEDS ME? SURE! I'LL BE HAPPY TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!

Me: Sorry, that was not the author. Actually that was third person. I'm sure.

Me: Now Pich'll be telling the rest of this chapter or maybe someone else on the way. Thanks.

-Pich's POV-

"Fine. But if you die, it'll be my fault and Eve's!" I tried to convince Squirt.

Squirt shrugged. "Even if I do die, can't you just revive me?" he asked.

Then, something came to my mind. Not Squirt. It had to do with Eve's mother. If I could raise Pokémon from the dead, can't I raise her?

"Eve uh... when did your mother die?" I asked Eve.

Eve looked at me blankly then shivered as if one memory shook the world.

"I... think... three years ago?" suggested Eve.

I nodded. "Then we still have time. Take me to your mother's grave!" I announced.

Eve and Squirt seemed to be catching on, but they couldn't rely on my power too much. The feeling... as if something... just an instinct that I could only heal Pokémon that died in one to five years ago. Otherwise, their trip to the permanent death area would happen.

When we got to the grave, it looked sad and gloomy as if saying _You can't save her... she's permanently dead..._

I ignored it. I started digging with my hands. They would hold. I hoped.

Eve and Squirt started to help me. It was hard enough digging and even harder trying not to be found by the staff to be mistaken as thieves.

Finally, Squirt claimed he felt something, something... a little furry, but it was still dirty.

"That must be... the body," I told Squirt as I walked over there to touch Eve's mother.

"By the way, what was your mother's name?" I asked Eve.

She shrugged. "I don't really remember... wait... I think... Crystal."

I nodded. I took one deep breath and touched the dead Crystal, not literally.

At first, there was no reply. No cough, no signs that Crystal was alive. Yet, I felt hope for her. I felt tears coming from Eve's eyes as she buried her face into my back.

Then, it came, a rustle. I instantly started digging. As quickly as I could. Squirt started to help me, then Eve. A cough. A shiver. A whimper.

"...Eve honey? Eve?" Crystal muttered.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Eve as she started digging faster. Her hands were working non-stop.

"Hey! Hey, Eve calm down!" I tried telling her, but I couldn't hide the joyful look on my face. I started digging faster, though not enough to match Eve's pace. Squirt who was still a bit weak was the slowest, and I didn't blame him, but his face was full of happiness as well. Our hope grew bigger. The light.

You had better stay away, voice! Now, you don't have anything you could use to cause us to betray each other!

Then, we reached the end. We uncovered Crystals head and body. Her wound was still there, but I quickly made it close up and disappear.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Eve shrieked as she jumped on Crystal.

"Hon! But I thought I died," Crystal said confused.

"We brought you back from the dead," I told her.

"T-Thank you... Eve! Look at that! Your paws are dirty! Wash them clean!" she scolded.

"Aww, really, mommy?" complained Eve.

"Yes! And do it now!" Crystal replied.

"But my golden sink is so faaaar!" protested Eve.

"Fine, when we get home th-" Crystal stopped. Then she whispered, "I don't have a home now do I?"

I shook my head.

"Then where will I stay?" wondered Crystal.

"Ask Scyther. Maybe we could add an extra bed so you can live with us!" I suggested.

"YESSSS! YES YES YES!" screamed Eve as she hopped around.

"But what will people think of me?" asked Crystal. "I mean, I'm supposed to be dead."

We all grew dead. Not literally.

We had no idea what would happen when we raised suspicions. Raising the dead was an act of dark magic and power.

"I guess, we'll have to keep you a secret then," said Squirt.

We all nodded.

"Okay, let's get to the place you're staying at. Is this a what? A hotel?" asked Crystal.

"Nope! It's a guild!" said Eve as she continued to say more about what happened in that last previous 3 years.

"What about your family?" I asked Squirt as we all started back for the guild. He winced as if he had a terrible past too.

"It's nothing compared to Eve's story," replied Squirt, but I knew there was more to it than just that.

* * *

**Was it good? I hope it was... :P**

**Okay, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. You see, I was updating another story called Warriors: The Danger. Kitty kat fan here. :P**

**JOBS PLEASE!**

**PLEASEEE!**

**Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: _

_I'm running so incredibly so many stories at once right now._

_Notice?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**Crystal Part 2**

* * *

-Pich's POV-

I took a glance at Crystal. Her eyes were wide with surprise and excitement as we noticed the huge guild in the distance.

She shook her head and asked her daughter, "Are you sure that-" she pointed with her tail, "is the guild?"

Eve giggled.

"Really mommy? I told you a whole bunch of times that it IS the guild!" she teased. Crystal looked away in embarrassment. I had to cough to keep from laughing as well.

"COUGH Um, we're almost there girls!" I bravely told the two as they chatted a whole bunch more. No attention was brought to me. I sighed. Girls were girls.

When we reached the guild, I stopped walking. I didn't walk in. Neither did Eve, Crystal, or Squirt. Well, maybe Crystal tried but failed. Squirt seemed to be nervous to ask Scyther as much as the rest of us, especially me since we all agreed during the walk that I would do that talking... unless I got nervous and stopped talking.

Crystal's eyes showed eyes of confidence. I had no idea why. I had to be confident too! I had to be brave! That didn't convince me. No. It didn't.

"L-Let's go in," I stammered in nervousness. I didn't walk in, I stumbled in. Of course, I was in the front, Crystal behind me with Eve. Squirt took the rear. I walked, and then looked behind to make sure nothing happened until I found Scyther, actually, I lied. I crashed into him.

"Er, uh, hm... H-Hi Scyther! I- W-We are just going to our rooms, r-right group?" I asked. They nodded as well as Crystal to blend in.

"Hello, Team Yellow, Eve, Squirt, Pich, y'all doing well?" he asked yawning. He probably just took another nap. Then something zapped me, more like shocked me, you know it's an uncomfortable feeling when you realize a secret has been out, and you can't do anything about it, but still, you're stuck with that one problem? "Who is this young lady here?" That was Scyther's question. The shocking news.

"Err, umm...," I tried to speak. The words, I forgot what to say. I tried to make new ones, but my brain wouldn't work. Even so, the ones that managed to be remembered couldn't be spoken.

Crystal saved me, "I am dead. Dead okay? Now I'm _supposed _to be living. I've been revived by Team Yellow's leader, Pich. That simple? No? Then let me tell you this, I got revived from some magical power, and it's not supposed to be simple. Apparently some things occurred here too, and Pich saved the day? You might know how I feel. I have this awkward you-were-dead feeling, but it's not that bad. Now these kids, they want me to join them in their room. There was an extra bed as my daughter here told me? May I use it? E-Excuse me?"

Scyther fained.

"NOOOO SCYYYTTHHHHER!" I screamed. I touched him, and he shot straight back up.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Oh, he was sleeping.

"Um, will you let Crystal live in the same room as us?" Squirt asked. Scyther paused.

"I guess. Yeah. Just don't disappoint me. What rank are you? Bronze rank?" he asked.

"Yesh," I replied. Scyther nodded.

"Fine then, the lady, Crystal you called her? She can stay," Scyther announced. "I'll just tell Chatot so he will not panic."

Scyther walked away as if nothing happened, but I caught him just in time, "Can we keep this a secret?" He just nodded acting _cool._

At first, there was silence, then, we had to keep Eve down from jumping up and making a dent in the ceiling.

We dragged Eve down the hall, and when we got to our room, we dumped her on her bed. Next to her, was a bed that hasn't been claimed yet.

"Mommy! Sleep next to me!" Eve ordered.

Crystal laughed, "That's the only bed there is!" She threw herself onto the bed. I threw myself _on my own _bed as did Squirt.

"Are you tired?" I asked Squirt. He shrugged.

"No, not really," he replied. I realized I was tired because of my power. Was it draining my strength? I didn't understand. I felt weaker. Something pulling my energy from me... every... single... second...

"I am," I told Squirt. He just looked away as if something was bothering him.

"Cool," he just said. I groaned.

"First Eve now Squirt. And now, I barely have any energy to even _groan._" I muttered under my breath to myself. I felt my eyes closing without force. It was just my body willing me to sleep. I heard the chatting of Eve and Crystal as I drifted into the dreamland.

* * *

**This was actually my second try for this chapter. Blame that for the lateness.**

**Thanks always for reading my story or stor_ies. _You people are awesome.**

**Until next time,**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I didn't really write in a LONG time. I got a little bit more into my other stories, and well, I completely ignored this one. DON'T WORRY! I LOVE THIS STORY JUST THE SAME! I guess this means I will write more, but NO guarantees that I will do so. Sorry about that. What I mean is I will continue this story, but I will not exactly just make a chapter every single day. Maybe I will though. That's what I mean by NO guarantees._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would tell you. If I did, this disclaimer thing wouldn't even be here. If I did, you wouldn't even be reading this stupid thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

**What's Up, Legend?**

* * *

-Pich's POV-

I woke up. No, I didn't wake up. I didn't feel drowsy. In fact, I felt awake rather than drowsy. Wait, does that mean I woke up? Am I dreaming?

"You're dreaming," answered a voice for me. I growled.

"Is it _you?_" I asked. "The dark voice that had made Eve betray me and Squirt? The dark voice that made Squirt shiver? The dark voice that... _tried _to use me?"

"No, I am Palkia. Do you not recognize me?" asked the voice that claimed to be Palkia.

"You can't lie! H-How do you prove it?" I asked. A silhouette appeared in the smoke. I never noticed the smoke, and I coughed. Palkia appeared out of the smoke.

"S-So it is you?" I asked. "I'm sorry... I wasn't sure." I was completely embarrassed. That thing, no that Pokémon in front of me is one of my most trusted allies. Also a legendary Pokémon.

"No, there is no problem to it. They are rising. Terrible forces. It will not happen too soon. No it will not, but... you must prepare. Arceus is siding with _them. _In fact, Cresselia... should've helped us, but what she wants is _power. _Arceus would not give anyone his power... except one huma-..., but never mind that. They want something. I believe it is something far more powerful then what all of us Pokémon combined have including Arceus." Palkia shook his head. "The world will be destroyed without that power, but... they don't seem to realize it. They will all travel with Dialga into his dimension, but Dialga does not want that. He wants me to take the burden, so he has come attacking non-stop. To me it is more than a burden. It is worse. It is betrayal to all the Pokémon. I will not allow a single life to be taken away from a Pokémon. Pich, you have chosen well in your power, but you have a weakness... I cannot tell you about."

Tears fell down my cheeks. Electricity tried to escape them. I held them back, ordering them not to do such a thing.

"But Palkia... are we alone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We have Lugia... I think. After all, Lugia wants revenge on Ho-Oh for... oh... I forgot!" Palkia sighed. "Well, I have to go. I hear Dialga on his way here."

I woke up. This time, I felt drowsy like I was supposed to. It was still dark. Everyone was sleeping. I sighed. I heaved myself to the windows. When I peeked, I saw a night sky. Suddenly, a figure quickly passed by. A rainbow feather was left behind. Ho-Oh!

I hurried to wake my friends. Ho-Oh is coming back for more blood. What is that creature anyways?

* * *

**I often see those scenes with things passing by windows. I just get used them, and they don't scare as much as before. I couldn't go to sleep one time. It was freaky. O.O**


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_

_I realize that some people forgot what happened so far. _

_You can easily go back a little and read some parts of the chapter to remember what happened, but I guess for the sake of all of you out there, I'll kind of write the summary again. Doesn't hurt to._

_Summary (So far):_

_A boy died, but he was found by Palkia to live a life as a Pichu. His memories of his past life was erased though. After finding out powers he never knew, he discovered that there were many dangers in the world. With two friends, he formed a rescue team to help Pokémon in need. Soon after, Eve, a female Eevee friend started having memories of her mother's death that scared her. When she was pulled out of that misery, a voice started to cause Squirt, a male Squirtle friend, and Eve to betray others. This made the voice victorious in a way or at least it felt like it. The Pichu found out about the voice. Instead, he brought Eve's mother back to life. He forgot that he could do such a thing until then. Her name was Crystal. Now it leads all the way over to here. Pichu had met Palkia. Once he woke up, Ho-Oh flew past the window._

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**No One Would Expect A Legendary Pokémon That's Apparently 'Light' To Harm Anyone**

* * *

**-**Pich's POV-

I was... not that happy about the situation. Yes, I could heal the Pokémon and bring them light, but what then? Ho-Oh would feel... rather joyful. Ho-Oh is quick, so I must be quick as well. I woke up my friends using my electricity. They woke up, surprised. Squirt and Eve sighed and went back to sleep. Crystal was just stirring. I rolled my eyes, and I gave them another shock. They looked furious except for Crystal who laughed. Shrugging, I ran out the door. I might as well be stronger than Ho-Oh with my power, but... Ho-Oh _is _still a legendary Pokémon, good or bad.

I stopped running when a door busted open along with Chatot on it on my path. I hurried to him, but he stopped me.

"No, don't...," he coughed.

"I don't care!" I yelled. I didn't hesitate to jump into the scene and heal Chatot's wounds. Chatot struggled.

"Get off me! Get away! Run! These wounds will be treated later. Escape! Leave me here! It's all a trap!" Chatot said desperately. I refused. I wouldn't leave a friend behind. Suddenly, I felt talons on my shoulders. I felt shock fill me in, checking every spot in my body if it missed anything. I looked up. Ho-Oh evil face full of victory was there. I tried to zap Ho-Oh, but it had incredible strength. Yes, all legendary Pokémon were strong. No matter what, we were still inferior to legendary Pokémon. My feet left the air. I didn't even try to struggle. It wouldn't work, even if I would rather die than be carried away by Ho-Oh. I bit a claw. I felt Ho-Oh wince, but he kept his grip strong. No, Ho-Oh didn't wince. Ho-Oh struggled to carry two things: happiness and myself.

Sighing, I continued to bite Ho-Oh's claws. I knew we were drifting over clouds. Who knew what was under us? Who even cared? Maybe biting Ho-Oh would work. Yes, maybe.

* * *

**All a surprise? Well, I guess so. No matter. Wait. I don't even know what I'm talking about.**

**I'm confused. **

**Anyways, sorry that I didn't write chapters for a while. I kind of had a busy schedule. Laughing out loud. Laughing out loud. Laughing out loud. Sorry. Translation that you probably don't even need: LoL LoL LoL.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note:_

_I'm sorry. Yet again, I'm late to post another chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

**Missing**

* * *

-Eve's POV-

I should've woken up! Now Chatot is sick, Pich is missing, and well, Squirt's still acting oddly as if he was still scared of the voice. My worries are pretty much on Pich. I can't find him anywhere. I tried asking Chatot where he was or at least what had happened to him, but he could only mumble a few words. They were random like "Ho" "Take" "Oh". It all didn't make sense. As I walked through the hall, I noticed the Bidoof and the Bibarel working on Chatot's room which was found... I don't know... pretty much messy? Wait, worse than that.

-Pich's POV-

I continued to bite Ho-Oh. The marks were there, yet Ho-Oh's grip stayed strong . Even so, Ho-Oh was struggling to hold on. He was swaying to the right and left. When Ho-Oh hit a high peak of a mountain, he dropped me. This was it. I could finally have a chance to escape. I saw Ho-Oh zooming towards me, so he wouldn't lose me. I grinned. When Ho-Oh just about caught up, I used my legs to push away from him. If you're confused on how I did that, I pushed away from his side. Some good timing! Ho-Oh looked shocked. I noticed that I would land into the ocean. Even better. I kept falling. Ho-Oh tried again to catch me. The same trick wouldn't work twice. I secretly, slightly moved my body. Then, just when Ho-Oh was about to catch me. I swayed my body away from Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh missed. By now, Ho-Oh's aim would be well known as... terrible.

I landed in the ocean in the middle of nowhere. Anyways, now that Ho-Oh was flying off, searching for me, I wonder... where am I?

* * *

**Yeah. Pich is missing. WHOOOOOOOooo! So cool! Wonder how this will turn out! Ummm, lol? Since he's missing I wonder how everyone else would react... hmmmmm...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note:_

_I'm always late. This is called habit. I hate it. Ugh. By the way, it's just that I started playing this game called "life". They made a mod where they steal your time and keep you from making fanfictions. They are completely... annoying. Also, they have amazing graphics, so I have to stick with playing it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry world. Very sorry._

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

**Wailord Friend to Far-Off Place**

* * *

I wondered where I am. I went under, and I started swimming aimlessly. I cursed to myself for leaving my badge back at the guild. I should've expected something like this to happen. I noticed a shadow above me, and I stopped swimming. It was the silhouette of Ho-Oh. I stayed still, hoping Ho-Oh wouldn't notice me. Thankfully, he didn't. I waited until I was sure he was gone. I continued swimming. I would only quietly take small breaths when I went to the surface then quickly, again quietly, go back down. I would hope Ho-Oh didn't see me. After a while, in the distance, I noticed a Wailord. Wow, my luck! I swam towards the Wailord. I could only see a rainbow speck behind the Wailord. That was probably Ho-Oh looking for me. He went that far? I wasn't even close to there! I laughed. I stopped the Wailord when I went in front of him. "Hey, can I ride on your back? I just need to get to land," I asked.

"Sure," he boomed. I nodded as I jumped aboard his back.

I had went to sleep after one hour. It was a long time, but I never get seasick. It's an advantage. I knew we were getting closer to land because I noticed more Pokémon appearing. I'm sure it passed at least two more hours. I thanked the Wailord when I got off. He honked in reply and went to where he intended to go. I waved at him as he left. I'm sure he could sense me because he honked again as if to say bye. Then I turned back and looked for where I was. I was shocked when I heard where I was. I was that far? I had traveled all the way to the Yum Gum Mountains? That's farther than the Volcanic Valley and that takes a whole month to get to by foot from the guild. I sighed. I looked around for a place to stay for tonight. I had some Poke on me. Then I thought about sleeping under the stars. I heard the stars above the Yum Gum Mountains formed constellations of candy. I relaxed on a hill a little away from the town as I looked up. The night's breeze was perfect. The stars shone brightly. It was warm enough, too. It all seemed _too _good. Then, I noticed that it suddenly got cold. I realized that this could be a problem. I scooted over to the town a bit more. It felt better. It seemed like _something _was wrong now. I smiled as I went to sleep. Even with this perfect place, I would still go back to my friends. No matter what, I would never abandon them even if they do that to me.

* * *

**The Yum Gum Mountains was just something I thought of because of that Candy Crush app game that's popular now. o.o Weird. There's also tons of gummies in the Yum Gum Mountains' dungeons for some reason. Ha ha ha. In fact, they are supposed to have a bit more gummy than Gummy Forest. Amazing. That's considered a _lot _of gummies!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry about the new chapters being late and all... I just wanted to finish one of my stories. Now that I did that, I'm going to start to work on this story, but... it's so long ;-;..._

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

**The Freakiest Town You'll Ever Find!**

* * *

-Pich's POV-

I yawned as I blinked a couple of times. The morning... gummy... greeted me with a yellow grin. I licked my lips. They were delicious! Then, I realized it was high in the sky as a replacement for the sun. I frowned. "Dang it! That... delicious... thing...," I whispered to myself.

I sighed, got up, and I decided to go get some food. My stomach grumbled as it asked for food. I looked around, and I spotted a restaurant. I smiled. I guess it was good to save that Poke! Then, I thought about my friends. Would they be waiting for me? I shook my head. They would always be waiting for me. I stared off into the distance towards the guild. How would I get there? Would I get there? "Palkia... come on! You just let me stay here?" I muttered, angry about him.

_Sorry! Diagla again! _said a voice in my head. I sighed. Seriously? What an excuse.

"Really?" I asked him. "You really think that I would fall for that?"

_What do you mean? Diaga really is chasing me! ... HE HIT ME! GOTTA GO! BYE! _His voice could no longer be heard. He was better than Eve or Squirt at least. I walked towards the restaurant, a little spooked by being alone. Although... it wasn't that bad because... actually it was creepy. Gummy-looking creatures walking around. They looked so real that I almost bit into a yellow one. I slowly walked into the restaurant trying to look as natural as possible. Surprisingly enough, the restaurant waitress, waiters, and the ones working there were Pokémon. There were dressed up in... candy? This town was completely creepy! COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO _CANDY! _I gulped as I noticed the only food they served was candy. I walked out. No, I ran out. The Pokémon were chasing me. CHASING ME. It's the most freakiest thing ever! They force customers to eat _candy! _Normally, adults would not approve of this! I think... that would be really great right now! I screamed. I screamed for my life.

A FEW MOMENTS AFTER...

I looked around, breathing heavily. I ran all the way... probably to the other side of town. I yelped in surprise as they came from all directions. I silently asked for help to Palkia, the only one I could trust.

_Sorry pal! Candy is candy! You should love it! _replied the old... sarcastic... freak. No way! I take back my comment about "the only one I could trust"! There is no way some Pokémon like that would abandon a... ... I hate to say it, but... some 6-year-old-ish Pok- WHATEVER! I even forgot my age! I'll just ask Squirt and Eve some day! The Pokémon were coming closer to me with a chant:

Candy. Oh holy candy... except this candy soul!

Candy. Oh holy candy... EXCEPT THIS CANDY SOUL!

If it's not a candy soul... we'll eat it.

...  
Actually, they weren't that bad. They just chanted the word "candy" over and over. Like I said, COMEPLETELY DEDICATED TO CANDY! I freaked out, and by accident, I shocked those Pokémon. Guess they weren't used to such extreme electricity! I chuckled at my own power. Then, I groaned. My vision was getting dizzy. I would be able to stand up, but... doing that would be a good idea! I started running as more candy started chasing me like crazy. WHAT WAS UP WITH THIS FREAKISH TOWN?

A FEW MORE MOMENTS AFTER...

I looked around again. Breathing heavily once more. I was probably out from town a few miles! The Pokémon wouldn't chase me this far would they? No... they were creepy enough to do something like that.

I regret... EVERYTHING. I regret landing here in the Yum Gum Mountains. Wailord, my friend! Save me! I plunged into the ocean I never knew was there. I swam away... as far as I could until the Yum Gum Mountains were nothing but a speck in the distance. I widened my eyes as I noticed Pokémon swimming to me... SWIMMING TO ME! Swimming was a skill that barely _anyone _knew (of course, excluding the water type Pokémon), and yet here I am, being chased like this! I screamed at the top of my lungs. They almost collapsed. With extreme speed, I swam to my limit all the way to another island I had spotted. The Pokémon were gone. No... there were in front of me. I gulped, and I lunged up from the water, sparkling. I landed onto the land a little far from were the Pokémon were. Was this their daily routine? Was this what they did with _every _customer that they had that just came in and ditched them? I didn't ditch them... of course I didn't! (maybe... snicker)

"Oh dear customer! Why did you leave us?" asked an Espeon. I shrugged.

"Um, maybe because your restaurant was crazy enough to be left alone?" I nervously answered as the Espeon tipped her head slowly... left and right.

"Don't worry! We'll treat you nicely! Now, just surrender yourself or else!" she said, grinning. I stepped back, but I stopped as soon as I noticed I was only getting closer to more Pokémon. The freaky ones. The Espeon sounded like a serial killer with what she was saying... I turned around, and I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care about freaking other workers! This Espeon was _different! _She is like the most respected! Why? They had parted to make a line for her to walk through. That's how I knew! That's how crazy they were! Did they have a code like lieutenant, commander, and stuff? That Wailord! He must've known!

-Wailord's POV-

Stupid Pichu. I snickered. He should learn his lesson for thinking he could get a free ride on _my beautiful _back!

-Pich's POV-

I leaped over the other Pokémon like last time. I ran faster, in fact, twice as fast.

"NOOO! It can't end like this!" I screamed as the vicious Pokémon got closer to me. Their speed was incredible! "HELP MEEEE!"

* * *

**I tried to make a funny chapter since everything else was more serious... lol? **

**So kids! Here's a lesson: Candy can be dangerous!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note:_

_... I'm not sure what to put here... I guess I'll just say this:_

_They're making a new generation... YES! YOU HEARD ME! Well, you probably know already. It's just that I think that there will not be anymore versions after this... I mean there are way too many out there already..._

_We had Pokémon Black and White. (I mean we're _having._)_

_We're going to get Pokémon X and Y. What next?_

_Honestly... they might make Pokémon Pink and Purple... Yellow and Green... (wait did we use Green already?) _

_Copper and Metal (what?)_

_Then... murder and capture? Poop and pee? Honestly... So yeah._

_This is one of the longest Author's Notes I've ever written. Take pride into seeing this._

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

**Into the Volcanic Valley... kind of**

* * *

-Pich's POV-

... Run. Run. _Run. _That's really all I did all day. How was it possible for me not to stop? Candy. Candy were chasing me. That's all really... It's something creepy that you wouldn't want to hear about. Yes. Yes. It's that creepy. Wait a second... didn't you already hear it?

Anyways I kept running. I didn't even risk a peek. Then again... I did it. I risked a peek. I could see the candy Pokémon... oh yeah. They're Pokémon. They're living beings, not robots. Let me get back on track. The Pokémon were coming closer. I suppose they took a rest at some point because if they hadn't, they would've already caught up to me. I could see that scary Espeon leading the group. I gulped as I realized that I was heading towards the Volcanic Valley. The Volcanic Val- holy Arceus! I went that far? I read somewhere (yeah that's right I _read!_) that the distance between the Volcanic Valley and the Yum Gum Mountains were about... 40 miles apart. It's a pretty far distance, I'll tell you that. Now it'll just take a simple month to get back to the guild, of course, if I survive. Did I forget to tell you... the Volcanic Valley is just... the worst place you could ever travel to.

That's right. It's a dangerous place really.

Actually, it's not that dangerous now that I think about it. I mean I'm sure that the Frosty Desert is one of the worst. It doesn't seem logical? ... The changing climates makes it a deadly place.

Ok... so yeah. I just headed into the Volcanic Valley. No that's not right... the edges. I'm too weak to face the Pokémon inside. I stopped running. I swallowed hard hoping I wouldn't regret my choice. I looked behind myself. The freakish Pokémon were gone. I sighed in relief. Wait... would they be in front of me? Still a little scared, I turned back. Nope! Not a single trace! I hopped cheerfully across as I could hear rough fighting inside the valley. Wow... they can live in that place?

... I should run shouldn't I? I mean if it takes a month... to get across from the Volcanic Valley to the guild, it would take an extra day to get across the valley _unless _run. I made my decision. No matter how painful it was to r-... I think I have to rest. My legs are killing me, literally. I thought I could see a HP line above my head... it was at red. My stamina was fading. Now I wonder... where did I get my energy to run that far from the Yum Gum Mountains to here? Then, I noticed a sign up ahead. I got up, feeling even more stressed and tired as I did so. I walked over. My legs were doing far worse now. Since I took a break, it's terrible. The pain is unbearable. I wish I could heal myself with my powers, but I can't so that's a huge disadvantage isn't it? Finally reaching the sign, I read it:

_You might find a river. Let it carry you along with its current, and you will take a rough, but short journey to the Poke Guild. _

_-Guildmaster Scyther. (By the way Team Yellow... if you are wondering how I put this sign here, I did it by asking Chatot... (or did I use him? MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !) _

My eyes were kept to a normal. ...That's the best Scyther can do? He's awesome, BUT... why did he add _might _to the beginning. ...Where's the river? I thought I saw a mirage earlier..., but it was only a mirage wasn't it? I sighed. Whatever. I'll find some way to get to the "river" or mirage. I heaved myself up, and I staggered my way back. The mirage was still there (it's a mirage right? JUST a mirage... hopefully).

Nope, it was a river. Dang it Scyther! Why couldn't you put the sign somewhere _closer _to the river? I sighed again. That was one of the many sighs I've made today. Then, I plunged into the water. The cool feel of it helped me relax. I almost fell asleep. How long would it take? Scyther said it was a short cut to the Poke Guild (yeah, he named our fabulous guild that! It's a boring name I know). Maybe it was, but I had doubts. It wouldn't matter. I'll do anything to shorten my journey... even take these huge risks.

Then again... what if it makes my journey longer? Confusion... dang it! Y-You dark Pokémon! Doing this to a fellow Pokémon! ... Wait, aren't I alone? Didn't I choose to dive into this river by myself? ... Is it my own stress confusing me?

... I hate my brain. It doesn't know anything.

* * *

**Was this long? Short? Exciting? Bla bla bla? **

**Well then bla bla bla the reviews. Bla bla bla bla bla bla... bla! **

**BLA BLA!**

**...It's my new language! I have a question, will you use it? **


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note:_

_This author's note will probably be not _that _long like the one in the previous chapter._

_Anyways, ... I'm not sure what to say. I guess the only thing I could say is that you're lucky! I'm making two chapters in one day!_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

**I'm Back!**

* * *

-Eve's POV-

He's been gone. Gone for too long. Squirt has been comforting me, saying that he would come back. That there would be no doubts about it. It had already been what, a week? What if something bad happened to our leader? Team Yellow would have to be disbanded, and... we might lose a precious friend.

Yet, I still thought, _But what if he _did _come back? _With those thoughts in my head, my hopes hung to my heart tightly. I was about to lose a grip. What about Squirt though? He looked joyful enough, but his expression said something else. It's as if he worries about Pich more than I do. I staggered over to the guildmaster's room, ready to disband the group.

I entered the room reluctantly. Scyther noticed me, and he tried to say a hello. It was obvious he was also worried about Pich.

No, it didn't just worry the three of us, it worried the whole entire guild. Chatot was swallowed with too much guilt to say anything. His bank was almost never open. The other stations? They were just the same, but they were at their stations much more often. My mother was one of the many who was bothered. After all, Pich had brought her back. That's a debt I could never repay. Pich's disappearance was troubling us more than expected. It was odd. This was the first time this had ever happened. Yeah. I've never seen this happen before.

"What is it, Eve?" asked Scyther without his usual cheerful tone. It was more cold, and it lacked something that he always had. I flinched as I was about to form the words.

-Pich's POV-

My eyes snapped open. I had fallen asleep. The cold river's touch made me shiver. I was still being carried by the current. I yawned as my stomach grumbled. I wondered how much longer it would take to get there. My question was answered as my feet touch something soft... soil! I got up, and there it was, the guild sitting there. It looked different. It wasn't that clean. Guess everyone was worried about me! I noticed Squirt wandering around the edges of the guild. I smirked. A good joke wouldn't hurt.

-Squirt's POV-

I kicked a rock. That innocent rock. I wish I could blame everything on it! I wish I could beat it to a bloody pulp! ... That's not logical, but still. I want to blame Chatot, but it didn't seem right.

"Hey Squirt," a voice said. I turned around. The voice sounded like Pich. I must be hearing things!

"Pich," I murmured slowly and quietly. Eve... I knew that right now she was going to disband the group.

"Hey Squirt," the voice said again. I felt irritated. It was as if my forlorn mood had changed into a furious one.

"_What is it?_" I asked the voice angrily. I knew that it wouldn't reply.

"I'm bored! Let's play!" replied the voice. I was startled. I shook my head. I was thinking of things that didn't even make any sense!

"Pich! It c-couldn't _possibly _be you!" I muttered. I looked around, wishing that this was all a dream. Everything. Pich's disappearance, and ... I wish so many other things were just a dream too! Then again... if Pich was playing a trick on m-

Two large paws landed on my shoulders. I braced myself for an attack, but there was only a familiar chuckle.

"You are easy to fool! That was hilarious!" The familiar voice had leaped off of my shoulders. I turned around, my eyes widened with mixed emotions. Anger, happiness, and alarm overwhelmed me. Anger for tricking me like that. Happy that he was back. Then there's alarm... I couldn't figure out what it was. It was just... something that was simply beyond my reach... oh yeah! Eve was probably already disbanding the group. I gasped. I grabbed Pich's arm as I made a mad dash into the guild.

-Pich's POV-

Squirt grabbed my arm. I let myself go limp as I was dragged across the wooden floor of the guild. Squirt was heaving as he carried my light yet heavy body across.

"Pich! Pich's here!" he yelled. I sighed. Was it necessary to scream? I used my other hand to cover an ear. It wasn't much because my other ear was still out in the open, but it's better than nothing.

-Eve's POV-

I almost hesitated as Scyther pulled out the disbanding sheet. Then I landed the pen right onto the paper. My handwriting wasn't that good because I can't use my paws, but it was improving. I was using my helpful teeth instead. It took a while. It was nearly twenty minutes until I would check the paper to finally confirm. Would I really do it? I took a big breath as I read it first:

**I hereby declare TEAM YELLOW to be disbanded as a fellow FRIEND AND MEMBER of the leader and/or team.**

**My reason is that OUR LEADER WENT MISSING.**

**Guildmaster's signature: _Scyther (A.K.A. the cut) _**

**Pokémon writing this' signature: _Eve_**

**Finally, with this finally check, the group will be disbanded. Warning: You can never recreate this group afterwards. Please take attention into this. **

**_ (Please Check If You Would Like Your Group To Be Disbanded) **

I could suddenly hear Squirt's voice.

"Pich! Pich's here!" he screamed. I almost giggled at his comment. Then, I decided I would need to tell him a good lesson on good manners after this. Declaring such a thing is very disappointi-

"Thank Arceus! I'm glad you're safe!" admitted another Pokémon. The voice belonged to Chatot. He wouldn't do something like what Squirt might! I didn't do anything to the paper. I just walked towards Scyther's door. He had already left too anyways. I gulped as I didn't know what to say to him. He was gone for a long time, and something like that would be awkward. Even so, my mother was meeting him with a cheerful look. Gathering up courage, I joined in with the group.

* * *

**I kind of laughed at my own writing:**

**"Guildmaster's signature: _Scyther_ (here's the good part) (_A.K.A. the cut)" _**

**What a sad name to call Scyther! Anyways, how strong do you think Scyther is getting a nickname like that!**

**Maybe weak, maybe strong! **

**...**

**It would be sad if I made him weak, but then again...**

**The Cut: HEY! Don't you ever say that again! *threatens to cut me in pieces* **

**Me: Cut me if you want to, but it won't make a difference. I'm the author. I'm god around here. You must obey my every order. I can easily make you die with this special weapon: *in a dramatic voice* The pencil (or keyboard :P)**

**The Cut: *gulps* O-Okay! Just don't kill me. **

**Me: *nods happily* Great! Now... to kill Chatot...**

**The Cut: Right with you! *smirks***

**The Teacher: Now kids, you see, The Cut and Ch-**

**The Cut: Oh, so now _you're_ using the nickname? **

**The Teacher: As I was saying, The Cut and Chatot have an odd tension between them, but they respect each other.**

**The Cut: No we _don't! _*hisses***

**Me: Now-Now. Teacher, I'm sorry. Let me fix this... *has an evil glint in my eye as I raise my pencil (or keyboard... second time mentioning that)* *writes: "I... I guess I do have some respect for you," muttered Chatot weakly. The Cut smiled. (still using the nickname)**

**"I do too. I always did," replied the Cut as they both grinned in a silly way. It was the way they had been using since they were children. They closed their eyes at the same time... never to op-***

**The Cut: N-Now! Don't you _dare _kill me!**

**Me: *smirks* Okay, but maybe later I'll change my mind.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: _

_This is quite embarrassing to say... so I will not say anything! _

_Yeah... well, I guess I'm saying _something _right now so it's a difference..._

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

**Eve's Odd Behavior**

* * *

**-**Pich's POV-

I could barely breathe as all my friends crowded onto me. It was a tough journey... a week maybe? I had survived without food or water. My tummy grumbled. Farfetch'd noticed this. "Don't you worry, Pich! I'll bring you food, first-class!" he assured. I smiled.

"At least... someone get me water," I choked out. I noticed Eve in the corner of my eye. What was she doing there? At least she was helping me breathe. "Can someone let me bre-" I coughed. "Need air..." The Pokémon choking me let go of me all at once. I tumbled to the floor, breathing hard.

"Sorry!" Chatot chirped happily. "I guess I'm just glad that you're back! We all are!" He twirled around in circles. I rolled my eyes. Then, I eyed Eve again. She was still just standing there.

-Eve's POV-

What do I do? Should I rip the paper? Should I check it because I'm so mad at Pich? No, I shouldn't. Why would I be angry at him? Besides, I must think about Squirt's feelings.

_What do you mean? Check the paper! It's the only way... _whispered the voice. I shook my head. I wanted it to go away. I turned back, and I took hold of the pen. I trembled as I was about to finally check the paper. Maybe the voice was right for once.

"What are you doing?" asked Squirt. I let go of the pen in surprise, and I turned around.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered. Squirt looked at me strangely.

"Really? I thought you were doing something with that pen," he said, raising an eye. "Hey. If you're not sure what to do with that disbanding sheet, give it to _me._" I stopped shaking. My heart was pounding hard though.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound confused. Squirt sighed.

"Don't hide it. You were going to complete the sheet weren't you?" questioned Squirt. I tried to nod, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I didn't know why. My body rejected what my mind told it to do.

"I don't know. Pich just suddenly came back," I whispered. Squirt nodded.

"I understand. I feel... furious about it too, but the past is the past. Let's just be happy that he's back," comforted Squirt. I finally gave a nod, and I turned around once more. I grabbed the paper, and I ripped it in half. I let go. The sheet... was the only thing that could have destroyed us... our hearts. I sighed. Even so, was it good to rip it?

_Of course it wasn't! _hissed the voice. I shook my head again. It persuaded me... so easily, but I will never be _that _easy to fool!

_Of course it was! Your desperate pleas of persuading Pokémon sicken me! _I objected back. I noticed that I was trembling in fear.

"Come on Eve. Go say hi to Pich. We can both go. He's in the mess hall," suggested Squirt. I nodded, trying to make my haunted thoughts disappear. It faded... for now.

-Pich's POV-

"Oh boy... Chatot I have no idea how you get these yellow gummies!" I gobbled the yellow gummies up, savoring the delicious taste of them. It reminded me of the gummy replacing the sun.

"Nah. You deserve it," he replied back, smiling. I nodded, and I continued to eat. I spotted a white gummy in the corner.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE?" I asked, backing away from the table in fear. Chatot frowned.

"You don't like them? That's fine, I'll take it," he chirped unhappily as he flew towards the cursed gummy. It takes _days _to get rid of that... taste.

Chatot grabbed the white gummy, and I sat back down with ease. The cursed gummy was gone. I started munching on the chicken. I almost ate the candy. "Is that cursed?" I asked, remembering the chaos back at the Yum Gum Mountains. Chatot shrugged.

"Farfetch'd? What do you think he means by that?" asked Chatot sounding confused. Farfetch'd shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe he doesn't like my cooking." I shook my head, shocked that the greatest cook in the world would ever make a comment about that.

"Of course not!" I shouted, flustered. "I-It's just that I..." I didn't want to recall that... rather _scary _memory. Farfetch'd thought about this for a moment.

"I've heard about this dangerous candy place called the Yum Gum Mountains, but it's too far for you to poss-"

"That's it! I went _there,_" I said relieved that I didn't have to say anything for him to understand. Chatot widened his eyes.

"That's too far! Y-You came back in such a short amount of time! How did you make this possible?" asked Chatot. I grinned.

"It's a long story. Actually, it's not _that _long, but you get my drift," I replied as I plopped the candy into my mouth. It tasted both sweet and sour at the same time. I crunched on it twice, and it fell apart.

"It must've been a hard travel," admitted Farfetch'd. "I heard rumors that many Pokémon ventured into the Yum Gum Mountains, and they _never _came back. I gulped.

"Then I was one of the first to survive, I guess," I muttered. I was in disbelief that I actually survived that place! Wait a second, if it's such a dangerous place... then were the Pokémon chasing after me mere visitors who admire a fellow soldier, the Espeon? Then what would have happened if it wasn't just one regular troop? I tried to picture it in my head, and... the sight wasn't pretty. Team Yellow would've been disbanded by then, and well, stuff like that.

Eve came in just then. I waved. "Hey, Eve. I'm back and guess what! I went to the _Yum Gum Mountains! _How do you feel about _that_?" I teased, smiling. Eve stayed expressionless. I frowned. "You okay, Eve?" Eve looked up, and I never realized she was looking down until now. She gave me a weak smile, then looked away. Squirt had a worried expression on his face. He left Eve there, and he ran up to me.

"She's been like that every since she started signing the disbanding paper. She ripped it up, but I still have my doubts," whispered Squirt. I nodded, a little unsure of what to do.

"Eve! You alright? Something wrong?" I asked with a worried tone. Eve nodded. Once again, she was hard to read. Once again, she was distant. Once again, she didn't look like a friend anymore.

"Yeah," she muttered, deep in thought. I shrugged, and I continued eating, pretending that I didn't see much. I sighed. I finished my food, so I got up and left. Eve didn't stop me. I was going to get Crystal. She needed to know about Eve. I walked to our room, where Crystal was probably at. She was usually reading a book inside.

"Hello, Crystal," I said as I walked in. She greeted me back with a content smile, like I thought, reading a book titled,** Daybreak.**

"What is it, Pich?" she asked.

"It's about... Eve. She's been acting strange," I replied sadly. Crystal's smile turned upside down, which is, if you didn't know, a frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. She put a bookmark in the book she was reading and closed it.

"She's not talking much, and she's really thinking a lot," I replied looked across both ways of the hall to make sure Eve wasn't there. Fortunately, she wasn't. "It's just like when _that _happened." Crystal nodded.

"I wonder... is it that voice she told me about?" asked Crystal. Yes... that must be it!

"It probably is! You're awesome Crystal!" I complimented before I left the room. I closed the door just before I left. I ran back to the mess hall, hoping she was still there.

"Aw, dang it!" I muttered quietly, and I left before Farfetch'd could spot me. I wondered if they were at the job boards. Like I predicted, they were there. No, only Eve was there. Eve was looking up at S class job that caused us a lot of trouble. Squirt wasn't there. It was fine, really. All stations weren't open either. It would be a private talk. "Hey, Eve." Eve turned to me in surprise.

"Oh, hi." Eve turned back to the boards, still thinking.

"Is it the voice?" I asked. Eve flinched.

"Yeah. I think... I think it's taking me over," replied Eve reluctantely. I nodded.

"I know you're worried, but if you continue to think like that, it really will take you over," I whispered loud enough for Eve to hear. Eve shrugged.

"Okay. Sorry about that, and it happens right after you come back!" apologized Eve. She grinned her usual one.

"Now, let's do a job!" I suggested happily. Eve nodded.

"But first, let's find Squirt!"

* * *

**That's right! Pich never realized that the Yum Gum Mountains was an extremely dangerous place! Amazing right? Well, I wonder if the commander is a *real loud plane passes by* . **

**So yeah... 'nother script kind of (you can act it out if you want to!):**

**Me: The Cut, I want to very well find out you die so... *raises pencil (or keyboard... like last time)* *has the same evil glint in eyes* **

**The Cut: Chaaatot! **

**Chatot: What is it _The Cut_? *snickers***

**The Cut: What did you say? *raises sharp arm* *arm glints***

**Chatot: *squeals* N-Nothing!**

**Me: We can change that! Don't you worry Chatot!**

**Chatot: *nods* *sighs in relief***

**Me: *writes: He was dead. My guildmaster dead. That wasn't... right was it? Wasn't he still alive? I tried to shake him awake. He didn't wake up. The Cut was dead. There was no mistake about it.***

**The Cut: *chokes* *random gashes start appearing* W-What? You're killing me! Damn you! BEEEEEP! *rest is inappropriate for the current rating***

**Chatot: Thank goodness he's dead!**

**Me: Now for you...**

**Chatot: Never mind, bring him back alive. *says this quickly***

**Me: *smiles* *writes: I thought he was back alive. Was The Cut really alive? Was my guildmaster alive? The enchanted dead Cut? Was he? I gulped in fear of what could have happened. A shadow appeared of The Cut. Yes, he was alive.***

**You see, I can do anything using my power as the author! *laughs evilly***

**Chatot and The Cut: *shivers***

**Me: And yes, the Cut is alive - just for now. **


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note:_

_I'm bored, so I'm writing another chapter. ... I have nothing more to say here._

_By the way... sorry for the gummi misspells. _

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

**Eve's Suggestion**

* * *

-Pich's POV-

"Hm... which one should we pick?" I asked. There were a _lot _of jobs. Eve sighed.

"Let's read it again," she said. I nodded, and I looked around looking for a decent job for the day.

* * *

From: Combee

Job: My friend Combee went missing after he went for a walk! I heard he was spotted!

Place: Gummi Forest

Level: 3

Reward: 1,500 P, 3 Blue Gummi, 1 Red Gummi

C RANKED

* * *

From: Dodrio

Job: I left my Rainbow Belt when I was exploring. I barely made it out! I'm too afraid to go back in and get it!

Place: Poison Forest

Level: 4

Reward: 4,000 P, 1 Reviver Seed, 1 Yellow Gummi, 1 Blue Gummi, 1 Red Gummi

A RANKED

* * *

From: Poliwag

Job: My favorite item, the Lucky Stone, is missing! I think I know where it is though.

Place: Kelp Cove

Level: 1

Reward: 500 P, 5 Gummi

D RANKED

* * *

From: Mudkip

Job: Help! I'm not sure where my brother left, but he didn't come back! I've heard rumors of a voice calling 'HELP!' . Please find him!

Place: Lightning Waterfall

Level: 3

Reward: 700 P, 1 Perfect Apple

C RANKED

* * *

"Those were the old ones," I said. "Now for some newer ones..."

* * *

From: Dewott

Job: My shell! It's one of the most important things I've ever owned! Of course, I would've looked for it myself, but it's too hard and dangerous... for a weakling like me.

Place: Lightning Waterfall

Level: 6

Reward: 400 P, 1 Yellow Gummi, 1 Mystery Item

D RANKED

* * *

I sighed. "Yeah, there's only one new job." I looked towards the red-marked board. "Then again...-"

* * *

Criminal: Charmeleon

Place: Poison Forest

Level: 11

Reward: 9,100 P

S RANKED

X (NOT AVALIABLE ANYMORE - PLEASE DELETE FROM BOARD)

* * *

"I wonder what happened," I muttered suspiciously. Eve just shrugged it away.

* * *

Criminal: Charmander and/or Bulbasaur

Place: Trick Valley? Red Gap? Bandit's Grave?

Level: ? Unknown ?

Reward:

For both: 2,000 P

For one: 1,000 P

B/C RANKED

* * *

"Then that's it. Not a lot huh...," I murmured. Squirt nodded. Eve was looking at something with intense eyes. She kept staring at it.

"I want a challenge," she finally admitted. I looked at her in surprise. A challenge? What kind?

"You're not thinking of doing the A ran-" Eve shook her head.

"Nope. I'm doing the one that's B/C ranked. Everything is messed up as if nothing is known about them. I want to try. You two with me?" she asked. I didn't say anything, still shocked. We didn't speak for a moment. Squirt looked convinced.

"Okay, I'll come," agreed Squirt. Eve smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Then, she turned to me, dropping the smile.

"But Chatot said that we should only do D ran-"

"He only suggested it. Now are you in or not?" asked Eve. I gulped.

"I'm in," I finally said. She grinned.

"Great."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I asked. I looked back, the guild going out of view.

"Yeah," replied Eve, sounding determined. She was holding the Wonder Map in her hands.

I sighed. Nothing would stopped her. Squirt had found the location of Bandit's Grave already. We were headed there.

"What do you think they want? Blood, riches, or power?" I asked. Eve shrugged.

"I think it's different. That's why I decided that we should take the job," she replied. I scratched my neck. The scarf was a little itchy, but I could get used to it. "I think it's different because things add up to something different than those. I know something... after all, with all my history books that I used to read. Care for a lesson?"

"Sure," I replied expressionlessly. If it could help our mission, I'm willing to listen.

"Alright. Trick Valley. The place where gullible Pokémon should _never _go. You should _never _even go in a group either. Then there's Red Gap. It's the largest gap there ever was. Any Pokémon that doesn't know that, and they unknowingly stray close, they usually fall... which leads to death. Right now, we're going to Bandit's Grave, a supposedly "haunted" place. A lot of Pokémon think that it's just a whole series of illusions, but sometimes they can be proven wrong. Blood... no one goes close to any one of those. Well, normally, so yeah. There is no way that they went there for that. Riches... well, Trick Valley doesn't appear to hold any secret except whispers which can easily be preformed by physic types. In the Red Gap, the only riches there would probably be blocked off with landslides. Yeah, that place is famous for its landslides. Lastly, there is the Bandit's Grave... where all the riches are probably already stolen by grave diggers. Hmm... power. Trick Valley could easily trick someone power-hungry. The Red Gap shouldn't have anything to offer... The Bandit's Grave? What holy power can you get from them? Just ask a ghost type!" Eve finished with a huge huff of breath.

"Then... what else can it be for?" I asked. Eve shrugged. If it wasn't blood, power, or riches... then what else can there possibly be?

"I also heard rumors that there was a village close to Bandit's Grave, but it's already been raided by raiders. If they really were criminals, then maybe they're searching for something to rule over. Then again... maybe they aren't all that bad," Eve said. Squirt shook his head.

"Then why was the job on the criminal board? They're certainly desperate to capture them!" argued Squirt. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Then there's that too... then there's also a possibility that they gave us the job because they're too busy to mess with something like that," suggested Eve mockingly and sarcastically. Squirt looked away in embarrassment. I noticed something in the distance... a village!

"We're here!" I announced happily. Eve and Squirt took a look as well, Eve looking up from the Wonder Map, and Squirt looked the "right" way for once.

-Author's POV-

"I just don't get it," the Charmander said looking lost in his thoughts. "I mean... what happened here? The raiders are gone. All that's left are ruins of the village!" The Bulbasaur sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe we came here for nothing." The Bulbasaur was flipping broken rocks with his vines to find something terrifying. "Come here... I found something you should see." The Charmander padded over. He gasped.

Their bodies, the raiders' bodies, were stacked in neat piles sitting next to each other. "No... Not already. Father, what have you done...," whispered the Charmander. The Bulbasaur looked at the bodies in fear.

"It seems as though we got here too late." muttered the Bulbasaur. The Charmander flipped another rock. It was worse than what they had already seen. Pokémon. Dead. The raiders didn't invade. In fact, they weren't raiders at all. They only pretended they were, so that the village could be protected as other villages trembled in fear of the so-called "raiders".

"This is even worse than I expe-" Footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Stop right there! What did you do here?" asked a voice.

-Pich's POV-

"Hey, Eve... how do you know it was them?" I asked. She sighed.

"I just had a hunch," she replied a little embarrassed. I shook my head.

"Sorry. We didn't suspect you were the Pokémon that did this in the first place. For one, it would cause a huge commotion, and for two... I don't think you would be so, um, clean." I sat down. "Anyways, what did you two fin-" The Charmander and Bulbasaur hopped up.

"Look, if you came here to arrest us, then that means you're looking for a fight! Come on n-" Eve silenced them with her bushy tail by making it stand up. The Charmander calmed.

"I'm not sure whether you're friend of foe, but we won't arrest you without reason. We aren't _that _stupid," Eve hissed. The Charmander and the Bulbasaur took a step back.

"What do you mean?" asked the Bulbasaur. Eve sighed, releasing her rough tone.

"It means that we came here because the mission looking interesting. We never came here to look for a fight," replied Eve. I nodded, and Squirt just looked at a pile of rubble that the Charmander and the Bulbasaur were close to.

"Hey, guys... what's that?" asked Squirt. He pointed towards the rubble. I shrugged, and I started to walk towards the area. The Bulbasaur stopped me by using his vines, but he still kept his distance.

"Don't come closer. Don't you _dare. _You're all too young to see this!" warned the Bulbasaur. I looked at him with a _seriously-I-know-what-I'm-doing _look. Besides! They _were _about our age. The Bulbasaur hesitated, then he took back the vines. I walked towards the spot. The sight wasn't bad. I could heal them if it hadn't been five years.

"How long were they dead?" I asked. The Charmander shrugged.

"We don't know. At least a day or two," replied the Charmander. I nodded. Then, I walked toward the kids. They would be easy to heal. I touched a couple, and they didn't wake up. It takes a while. It was just like with Crystal.

"H-Hey! Don't touch them!" The Bulbasaur was waving his vines around, unsure of what to do. He almost ran towards me, but Squirt stopped him, shaking his head.

I continued to heal the dead-but-will-not-be-dead-much-longer kids. I heard the first two cough. Then I touched the last one. I winced, feeling the strength drain from inside of me. It hurt. My whole body hurt. It took a lot of my strength just to revive these kids. I closed my eyes, and I blacked out. Healing the adults might not be an option...

* * *

**Yeah. Pich is a little like a semi-god... but whatever. I know for one, that I _might _only do this story when I have the time. The story is long, and I can't just "abandon" the other stories, SO! I might only work on this when I have the time or maybe! Just maybe, I'll kind of switch stories. **

**... Yeah. I'll switch stories.**

**My Schedule: **

**Sunday:  
This Weird New Life**

Monday:  
(Reserved for another story)

**Wednesday:  
(Reserved for another story (I'm going to do three stories at once... tight schedule!) )**

**Thursday:  
This Weird New Life**

**Friday:  
(Reserved for the Monday story)**

Saturday:  
(Reserved for the Wednesday story) 

**If I'm off schedule than please excuse me. **

**I'm starting this on a Friday, so I will be a _little _off schedule! **


End file.
